Pokemon: Anto's Bizzare Adventure
by PhantomGalaxy13
Summary: A mute amnesiac wakes up in the Unova Region. With several tools to help him, he sets off in one of the craziest misadventures a Trainer has ever been through just to regain his memories. But, he and his eccentric Patrat, must face events beyond their sane comprehension like ninja clowns, evil wannabe Jamaicans, and accidentally ushering the apocalypse. Chaos abound? Bring it on!
1. Ep 1: Never Touching Zero

Pokémon: Anto's Bizarre Adventure.

A mysterious mute amnesiac finds himself in the Unova Region. Armed with a pen, a note pad, and a gorgeous, jeweled necklace, he sets off in one of the most bizarre misadventures a Pokémon trainer has ever known in order to find his memories! However, he and an unusual samurai Patrat must overcome insane odds such as: ninja clowns, evil wannabe Jamaicans, an insanely hot lesbian assassin, and a mysterious organization made of cockney Englishmen! Will this poor sap catch a break?!

* * *

**{Author's Notes}**

**Sup folks, another story idea I had that I thought I'd publish. (Especially after some persuasion by others.) This story is set in a 'merged' Pokémon world where the anime, game, and manga are all here, but they will have some slight changes due to the fact their stories all overlap each other. **

**For example: N might have ****Pokémon** from the manga, but here he will closely represent himself from the games.  


**I'll go into more detail about this once the story get's to this part, so don't worry, and let's start the story.**

**Warning: the crazy stuff actually happens a little late in the story. The beginning is set a little more seriously.**

**Also I've seen a lot of this, so here's a key to show what words are which starting with...**

Normal text: narrative in story.

**Bold text: Usually when Pokémon 'talk' or when a word is emphasized (usually loudly.)/Used mostly for AN.  
**

_Italicized text: This will be used to emphasize words with sarcasm sometimes, or it can represent voices that are different from 'normal'. Sometimes used for quotes like the one below just before the story begins.  
_

Under lined text: Most of the time, this will represent writing as such with letters or signs. This will also be used to emphasize words from time to time when the upper two can't cut it: emphasizing on a lesser note.  


_Under lined-italicized text: This is slightly special because it's used to describe 'fragments' of past events or (like) quotes. This won't be used for flashbacks._  


{} or [] :This will sometimes explain changes in time or place, and will contain the words 'meanwhile' or 'later' most of the time. Other wise, used for noting author notes.

(): These are a little different from above. Text under these will mostly be sub thoughts that give a little more information, sometimes they will describe someone else talking during another speaker's dialogue. Other times they might be used for Pokémon in cases like these= "(Pi...pikachu-chu!)" Which follows as a translation to this, "**You should totally review and like this story.**"

**The key here is detailed, but it should give you an easier time understanding the story. While the story itself isn't too complicated, it should be simplified enough. **

**Well, that's enough keeping you here, it's time to start.  
**

"…_you've got all of that to come. You and Me… Time and Space… __You watch us run__…"_—Professor River Song.

* * *

In a **false** future, the skies rained fire and destruction. Corpses filled the land while blood flowed into oceans. Skyscrapers were broken and ruined, shadows of their former selves. The earth was twisted, poisoned, and slowly rotted to death.

It was the ends of days.

But this was not done by natural means.

No…

For the first, and oddly the last time, evil had triumphed over good. A powerful and malevolent force was allowing entropy to squeeze every last ounce of life left within the world.

However, the world's greatest heroes launched their last desperate assault at the being that had caused this madness. They scaled and laid siege of the villain's great fort and eventually faced down the being beyond that of legends.

"You…" One of the bravest of the heroes said with rising anger in his voice. "You caused all of this! You're about to pay for all the crimes you've done—the horrors you've committed! Any last words, you bastard!?"

The great evil turned to them, originally having his back facing them. He oozed with amazing power that tensed and stiffened all of the heroes and their partners into defensive positions.

He then responded to them, with words that defied their mortal minds.

"Oops. Sorry about that, my bad."

* * *

The true story all began under the darkened celestial sea of the night. Where a young girl, who had recently turned to the age of 10, gazed upon the vast cosmos with excitement in her heart as she sat on her roof top. Tomorrow, she would begin her epic journey all throughout Unova with her friends. She dreamt of winning the Unova league, being famous, catching rare Pokémon, meeting new or extraordinary people, but in her maiden heart, she held a slight wish to get closer to someone she held dear.

The innocent girl blushed at the thought of romance so quickly, and tried to force the shamelessly embarrassing thought deep within the locking of her brain. Her prayers slightly answered, and she spotted a bright shooting star racing across the infinite sea of space. She closed her eyes and wished for an amazing adventure, and for the safety of all her friends…

With that done, she resigned for the night, and she headed back into her house through the window so that she may dream of sweet and pure dreams.

…

However…

The fireball racing among the infinite space was actually… a gigantic metal orb! Burning through the lower atmosphere, the orb came closer and closer to the ground due to the Universal Law of Gravity, coming faster and faster as it headed towards the earth.

**BOOM!**

Deep within the forests, the odd object crashed and blew away a large chunk of the surrounding area, leaving only a smoking crater scared upon a once lush green forest.

Pokémon, terrified from the falling piece of heaven, ran away from the danger long before the impact.

But as the smoke settled after the explosion, Pidoves, Patrats, Lillipups, and several Audinos, gathered around the crater. What they saw next went beyond their simple comprehension: an amazingly complex sphere coated in the sleekest of white metal.

It seemed unharmed despite crashing with such extreme temperatures, but there were dents along some areas of the object, as if it was damaged from something else besides the crash. Strangest of all about the fallen item, was this odd beeping noise that the enigmatic sphere was making… it was becoming louder… and louder… suddenly a high pitch ding was heard.

The one colored machine… warpped itself open, much like how a person would open their mouth…

At the odd sight, all of the Pokémon fled in sheer terror at what they couldn't understand, but their primal instincts were all blaring out like sirens in their minds telling them to '_Run, run before its too late!_'

One Patrat; however, did not flee from the scene. A small piece of this Patrat's unique character seemed to be attracted to the enigma like a magnet.

Because of this, he saw what had come out of the unknown oddity, and it forever changed the small creature's life…

"…_urry!"_

"_Seed…"_

"… _kid…"_

"… _necklace… ld…"_

"… _Good luck, kiddo... oh… and if you ever meet a guy named Looker…_"

Pokémon: Anto's Bizarre Adventure.

Chapter 1: The Sparks Of The End.

N, an alias for the King of Team Plasma, walked around town with several of his Pokémon, Purrlion, Gurdurr, and Tympole. He wished to view the state people were in order to better grasp how both human and Pokémon should be separated.

He viewed the environment around him, and secretly spited anyone within his glance that held or showed a Pokéball, a tool used for forcing his friends to fight for human's selfish desires. He mentally noted that cruel object would have to be forever banned if he was to free all of his friends.

Suddenly, loud cries snapped N out of his calculating spite. He saw and walked over to the edge of a crowd to hear what was going on.

"I don't believe you, a Patrat?! A Patrat came out of nowhere and attacked you!?" One man yelled.

"It didn't do that! It injured my daughter and her Pokémon, Lillipup!"

Murmurs where spoken among the crowd, but N noticed some whispers that irked him. "What a terrible Pokémon!/We should catch it and give it to some trainer to be disciplined."

N wanted to quickly reprimand them for saying such cruel and inconsiderate things so quickly, but what truly surprised N was that this Pokémon was claimed to have attacked a little girl. Even if he did say what he would think, no one would listen to him under being so blinded by their own fury towards what might have been a serious misunderstanding.

N believed he noticed that the little girl in question was sitting on a crate in the corner while stroking her Lillipup, so he and his friends circled around the crowd and made their way to meet with her.

N approached the girl, who tensed up at his presence. He smiled gently to ease her, "Little girl," N stated as he kneeled down to meet with her. "Is it true that a Pokémon attacked you and this little one?" He said as he petted the Lillipup.

The girl's expression softened before she answered softly, "It was scary…"

N was surprised at the little girl's answer. He truly did believe that there was some kind of misunderstanding, and that the Patrat in question was wrongly accused. However, he still believed something seemed off, so he asked the girl in a way that would calm her down, "It's OK, little one, tell me about it and I will help you."

He did also mean that. N didn't like Trainers, but that didn't mean he would be cruel to another human, let alone a scared little girl.

The young girl cuddled her Lillipup before explaining to N that the Pokémon that attacked her was an unusual Patrat. It was unusual because this Pokémon wielded a weird stick. Then she told the story about how she met the Pokémon: while playing in the outskirts of town and nearby Route 1, the Patrat came out of nowhere and attacked her Lillipup, knocking him out in one hit. Afterward, the Pokémon in question glared daggers at the little girl. Out of pure fear, the girl picked up her Lillipup and ran away screaming and tripping as she did. When her father asked about what happened to her, she tensed up at remembering, and didn't say a thing.

N figured that was the reason why her father overreacted the way he did. He assumed the worse and wanted someway to mitigate what happened to his daughter that was why he's lashing out now.

He sighed at this apparent misunderstanding, but he still wondered why the Patrat attacked her friend. N patted the head of the little girl, "You are a very brave girl… you know that?" He smiled softly, "Not many people would have gone back for their friend like you did… could you do me a favor?"

The little girl still cuddled her Pokémon like it was her own heart, but she loosened her grip and asked, "What is it?"

"Don't be a Pokémon trainer." N coldly stated.

The girl tilted her head as she stared at N's eyes with confusion, "… Why?"

N frowned, "Your Pokémon will only get hurt more in the future."

The little girl let go of the little creature and placed it on her lap, she didn't seem to understand what N was trying to tell her, but she was trying too.

N thought this was acceptable for now, so he decided to find this violent Pokémon.

[Later.]

It wasn't too hard though because it came looking for him.

"Gur!" N's Gurdurr flew back from the impact of the attacker. N gritted his teeth; he was disappointed in his own mistakes. The weird stick that the little girl described was actually a wooden sword that was the perfect size for the Pokémon. It looked masterfully crafted, which made N question where such a common Pokémon could use or even find something of that quality, but as he was trying to figure that out, the Patrat swiftly stuck Gurdurr with a clean hit into his neck.

In retaliation for his ally, N's Tympole blasted the Patrat with a water gun, but even though the attack hit the Patrat, he expertly regained his composure midair and landed on its feet. He pointed his blade towards them, ready for another attack.

N quickly saw his Furrlion and Gurdurr, who got back up from a direct hit, about to charge back and gang up against the Pokémon, but he quickly stopped them. "Stop! … It's my fault you got hurt, friend, I didn't foresee this event, and you got hurt because of my stupor, I am sorry," All three of his Pokémon calmed down, but still seemed ready to fight again if the odd Patrat made any move. N turned to the Pokémon and asked it, "Friend, why do you attack other fellow Pokémon so mercilessly?"

The Patrat took a fighting stance, tensing all of the others, but it spoke in chirps. "**… You claim to converse with me?**" Is what it asked.

N was rather surprised at the tone of this Pokémon's voice. All his life he could hear the voices of Pokémon, and he used this ability to the best of his use in his quest into freeing all Pokémon.

However, when he heard this Pokémon's voice, he noticed some kind of strong spirit behind this Pokémon, and a trace of sorrow. The way he talked was as if he was some kind of warrior. But as much as he would like to think more about it, N decided to work at the problem at hand. "I can do more than converse, friend, I can talk to you and hold a proper conversation."

The Patrat finally eased its fighting stance, much to the relief of the four. Even though they were sure they would win a three vs. one, N was sure this Patrat would cause heavy damage even against such odds.

"**Is this the truth?**" The enigmatic Patrat asked.

N nodded, "Yes, can you tell me why you've been attacking defenseless Pokémon?"

"**I aimed only for Pokémon with human partners.**"

"Why?"

The Patrat turned his back on them, "**It is easier for me to show you than to speak of it, follow me,**" The Patrat wrapped a green vine around its waist, and used it like a belt to carry his wooden sword. Then he started walking deep into the forest.

N started walking, but he was momentarily stopped by his Purrlion, "**Lord N, are you truly following this barbarian?**"

"Please do not call me lord. But it's alright, while I do believe there is danger, I don't think it would be from this Patrat." N replied calmly then followed the Patrat with his other friends slowly following.

As they walked a few paces behind the Patrat, N increasingly became more… intrigued. "Friend, where did you find that wooden sword?" He asked.

The Patrat ignored him.

"**Why you! How dare you ignore N!**" Gurdurr snarled. However, N placed his hand in front of the large Pokémon and shook his head.

N was having a curious day. He had never seen a Patrat act almost… human... before. He believed that Pokémon were true and honest creatures, but this one seemed so secretive. What was its history, and why does it act the way it does? This had sparked an odd curiosity within the upcoming Pokémon savior.

The Patrat then stopped in front of a large tree. It sat on a large root of the big tree, crossing its legs, folding its arms, and closing its eyes. Then he said, "**Go to the other side of this tree.**" And he stayed still.

"**What!? Hey!?**" N's Pokémon seemed angered at the tone of the common Pokémon, but N stopped them once more and did what he was told.

N walked to the back of the tree and his eyes widened in surprise. There was an injured boy behind the tree! He was bruised all over with scars and blood seeping from his clothes! N quickly ran to him and noticed that there were several herbs over some of his wounds, showing that the Patrat had tried to actually help this boy. "Gurdurr! I need your help!"

It finally made sense to N. His deduction was that this mysterious Patrat was attacking trainer's Pokémon was because he needed a human's help in aiding this injured boy, but since he couldn't speak a human language, he hoped maybe a trainer would be interested in him, and thus bait the trainer into finding this boy while trying to catch him. As N pieced it all together, he became even more confused and curious of such a smart and enigmatic Pokémon.

N had to be careful in moving the boy, even more so when he found out that he was almost mortally injured. The town wasn't faraway, but the only place that seemed to have the equipment to save this boy… was the Pokémon Center… a place that N spited as well as he did the Pokéball. But he had to bite the bullet on this one; he wasn't just going to let a person die like this. He didn't like humans, but he was never one to kill or let anyone die. The four got ready and started making their way back to town; however, when they were leaving, N saw that the Patrat had disappeared from his spot.

N then wondered what the story was behind this injured boy he was helping back to the center. It looked as if the boy had been through hell itself, with injuries painted all over him, but what caught his attention was a lovely designed, orbed gold and black pendant. It looked beautiful and very expensive; especially considering it was the size of a baby's fist. N shook his head, there was a time and place for everything, and now wasn't the time for questions.

* * *

Darkness…

Deep below the warmth of the sun, deeper than the darkest of oceans, there lay a fort, a fort so deeply hidden from the world that it might have been on a different planet all together. Yet this was no Pokélantis, its total opposite in fact, where the previously mention would represent ancient history, this other was almost fifty years ahead in their state of the art technology. Where one lasted centuries ago, this other seemed newly created despite being made longer than it seemed. Lastly, while one was deeply buried within the sea and devoid of all things not of sea life, there were many… life forms… in this almost other worldly fort.

Deep within the giant fort, a gathering of unknown but powerful people plan ahead for their mysterious future…

"… Gentlemen… what can I say about this? Other than saying—HOW THE ^%$# DID YOU SCREW THIS UP!?" A grand voice boomed across a large room. Slamming on the table and causing the entire room to tremble.

A meek and scared little voice spoke out, "Apologizes 'Joe Goss'! Didn't know that em Code: Judicator was a no-good 'Aunt Nell' double agent for Interpol!"

A smug chuckle caught the attention of the room. "I told you all not to trust that guy."

"Com naw brudah, Warden, me be knowin ya nevah liked brudah Jude from dah time he beatin' ya like a boxin' bag."

"Code: Warden, Code: Majus, we are still under the briefing over the loss of the Seed. Please remain silent."

"Thank you, Code: Inquisitor, but it's not just the Seed that got away. Judicator was able to download all of our project and files in a USB drive which he obviously hid with Subject 5. If Subject 5 somehow gets in contact with an Interpol agent or even the other organizations such as Team Rocket, Cipher, Plasma, or etcetera, then the result would be catastrophic," This mysterious speaker placed his hand out, pointing to everyone in the room, "This is a Priority Omega mission: The capture of Subject 5, without alarming anyone of the public or underworld."

"S-sir?" Another lowly voice asked out. "What's stopping Subject 5 from simply telling anyone about what he knows?"

A loud sigh is heard from the leader in response of such a question, "… Do you even remember what planting the Seed does to a person?"

* * *

"… _Colors… bright colors… slowly, it starts to take form… there's a ceiling now white-creamish color, now with tiles all across. Move… slowly start to see everything… hear distant voices…"_

"…" Sight and thought is restored to this boy as he continued to look around: he found himself in a comfy bed wearing a patient robe. He looked over to his right to see a shelf with clothes all folded nicely and cleaned. On top of the clothes was a beautiful golden with black designed pendant.

The boy suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. He heard someone voice speaking to him from some far distant place. "_Here, take this necklace and hold on tight to it, you can do that, can't you kiddo?_" The pain stopped and the voice disappeared into memory… the boy stared into the pendant before taking the clothes.

[A little while later.]

The boy came out and stood in front of a mirror to better see his self: A young Caucasian teenager estimated to be around 5.2-5.3 feet tall, between the ages of 13-14 with short, black, and messy hair, and nice shade of amber tinted pupils. He wore a mysterious shirt: it looked like some kind of eight sided, red with white cross that stretch from the torso of the shirt to the back showing the same eight sided cross on a blue background. Mysteriously, the words 'Union Jack' crossed his mind. Over the shirt, the boy put on a black zipper hoddie jacket with streaks of white around the edges of the sleeves, hood, and bottom. He wore normal blue jeans, and wore green with white trimmed rubber shoes. Lastly, he put the pendant around his neck and proceeded to leave the room.

As he did, a female wearing a nurse's costume with oddly shaped pink hair, yelped in surprise and immediately said, "H-hey! You weren't supposed to leave yet! Your injuries were so severe!"

The boy stared at the odd nurse. His eyes showed some kind of confusion mixed with pure surprise, as if her appearance simply bothered him somehow. "…?"

"If you are wondering where you are, then you're in Accumula Town. A young man brought you in terribly injured… but…" The nurse looked at the boy again, somehow his wounds were all healed, wounds that should have lasted at least a week. How was that possible? She swore she was one of the nurses who helped this boy into the emergency room just to stabilize his heart, heck, they had to shock the boy several times just to keep him alive, but here he was standing as if he had never been hurt. Still, she had to continue the conversation, "That was a few hours ago… l-look, we need you to get back in bed to run proper tests. You can't leave yet!"

The boy slowly nodded his head.

The nurse was still stunned at his fast, almost Pokémon like healing, but then she remembered something important, "Wait, now that you're awake, who are you and where do you come from?"

The boy stared blankly at her then placed his right hand on his head. He opened his mouth… but no sound came out. The boy opened his mouth again… still no noise… not even a random moan. The Boy looked mad, then he screamed—well he tried to. It just made everyone in the hallway stare at him awkwardly as he looked to be screaming at the top of his lungs without making a single sound. The boy panted after a while, but even his panting was almost muted.

The nurse looked at him curiously. "There did seem to be some records showing damaged vocal chords… but I didn't expect it to be by this much. Give me a sec…" The nurse quickly left, only to come back with a notepad and a pen. "You can use this. Write down your name, address, or phone number, so you can properly wait and rest here while your friends or family pick you up."

The boy received the two objects and looked at them in wonder… he then just stared into the empty white itemized tree for a while without any movement.

The Nurse seemed a bit distraught as she wondered why he couldn't simply write any of the information down. "Alright, that's it. You go back into your room and rest up, mister. You can't speak and you're too disoriented to even write! I'm surprised you were able to change and walk out here!" She pushed the younger boy back into his room. She made sure that he was back resting on his bed before leaving the door.

But the boy was not disoriented, he felt fine… sad, but fine. With her now gone, he sighed and wrote on the note pad the words he struggled with to write down earlier: "I don't remember anything."

A blank slate, nothing.

The boy tried his hardest, but all he could remember where proper facts like manners, basic math, basic languages, but what he could not remember was any memory that gave him an idea to who he was. Even when he tried to remember how he knew basic facts, there was literally nothing he remembered.

Worry started creeping in the boy. He wondered just what was going on with him? He was mute, and now, he couldn't even remember his name—no… just now, there was some kind of spark. It was small, but a word finally formed in his head: Anto.

"_Anto? … Is… is that my name?"_ He wondered. He had little to go on, so for now, he would take the word as his own name.

He heard a small noise coming from the window. Anto took the note pad and the pen with him as he opened the window. He found a strange creature staring back at him… wait… his memories seemed to be slowly coming back… he did recognize this creature, it was a Pidove, a Pokémon.

Anto suddenly felt a pain in his head and motioned his hand over the ache on his skull. "_Pokémon? … I do know that word… but… something feels… off…"_

Anto leaned forward, his head pounding as if there was something wrong with the word he had just remembered. However, he continued to lean forward, and his elbow slipped of the edge. This made him lose balance and forced his upper body to fall on the window ledge. He would have just gotten himself back up. However, Anto accidentally knocked the Pidove off the ledge. It flew back up, and it was quite peeved to say the least.

Then it started pecking the poor boy. Anto tried to shoo away the attacker, but he accidentally shifted his weight too much and fell off the window.

After tackling the ground with his back, Anto groaned silently at the biological warnings his brain was sending him.

The Pidove, satisfied with his petty vengeance, smiled wickedly before flying away with prideful victory.

Anto got back up, but he noticed that he fell from the third floor, so his first instinct was to quickly call for help—but he couldn't speak… huh.

Well, the next option to get back was to simply walk around back to the front of this red building… Huh? He landed in an alleyway? A dead end one? Anto looked behind him and noticed that the only exit seemed to go deeper into the town and away from where he was resting. Without much choice, Anto picked up the note pad and pen, and then walked out to the unfamiliar world…

"LOOK OUT ELITE FOUR, CHAMPION! I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

… And he just walked into someone screaming their lungs off. Anto cursed in his head as he felt a large ringing in his ears, he tried to see who did that, and was able to see a glimpse of kid wearing a hat, a moderately thick blue jacket, with black pants being dragged away by some girl wearing jean mini shorts, wearing a white shirt underneath a black vest.

Anto stared at the odd sight a few seconds while hearing the two people arguing to each other. He heard the words, "Black" and "White" being addresses to each other like they were names. This made Anto have another headache; why do those names feel so familiar?

"Hey! You!"

Anto looked over to see a gang of bikers looking very peeved and heading towards his direction.

One of them, presumably the leader, got of his bike and made his way to Anto. The leader with a huge frame, blue Mohawk, an eye patch on his left eye, and a personalized leather jacket. The intimidating man loomed over poor Anto. "Oi, what's the big idea messin with our valuable, peaceful Loiterin Time!"

"Yea man! I lik toe medi'ate be four we beat unsuspectin punks for all them shiny material possessions!" One of his posy members echoed with sophisticated dialect.

The large man then grabbed Anto by the collar. "Looks here boi, my crew an me like to ride wherever 'em wind be takin us, but we also like to catch zz's like any other mortal. Now, we hear that you'd like to challenge the elite four, now don't cha boi?"

Anto nervously shook his head. He was not the one just screaming a little while ago, and these people were misunderstanding, he wanted to tell them they were wrong, but… he was mute…

From that moment, Anto had a subconscious feeling this would be happening a lot more than he would like.

"Naw… don't be nervous boi," The leader told him as he wrapped his muscular, anaconda like arms around Anto's shoulders, "Ya caught us in a… neighborly mood," The rest of his gang members chuckled along with the leader. Anto nervously smiled with all of them. "So tell ya what, just apologize, and we'll call it a day." The leader continued.

Anto felt relived and tried to move his hands with the notepad, but the leader stopped him. "Where are you going boi? Just say it out nice and loud like we're ya own mother…" The leader had mistaken his movement in his hand as an attempt to leave, so he stopped him. Things weren't looking so good…

Anto tried again to just move his arm, but The Leader started glaring at him whenever he tried to move. It looked like he expected only Anto's mouth to be the only movement necessary for that apology. He started to sweat when the leader wasn't letting him write anything down.

"Come on boi…" The leader's voice became deeper, more hostile. "Don't tell me ya got too much pride to apologize…"

Anto was now sweating bullets. In desperation, he tried opening his mouth… but his heart sank like the Titanic when no words came out again. It really didn't help the poor guy's situation when the leader loosened his grip and started glaring at him. "… Are you makin fun of us?" With the way he spoke was like the calm before the storm.

Anto nervously shook his head again, but the leader once more grabbed his collar and lifted him into the air, dropping his notepad. "Ooohhh, I sees, ya thinks ya too good for us don't cha?" Anto furiously shook his head.

"You thinks cause you got a future ahead of you that ya aint gonna be like us huh?!" Again, Anto fruitlessly shook his head as if his life depends. He spotted his gang crunching their knuckles, bringing out blunt objects, and—taking out a freaking chainsaw!? Correction: his life DOES depend on them understanding him.

The leader screamed at him and shook him violently. "Well let me tell yous somthin! You think that just because we don't have a high school diploma we won't amount to nothing! But we showed them! We showed those silent, disappointing, scornful, cold shoulder treatments from our parents… *sniff* that we could make our way in the world! *Sniff* *Sob* ... He'll regret selling my teddy bear collection…guh… " The leader's voice began to crack after he mentioned his father. His eyes suddenly became watery and his nose started running. "*Sniff*… *Sob*I-I *Sniff* told him I never wanted to be a mime! … Prf… WAA! DADDY!" Then the leader put Anto down and started sobbing madly. He hugged Anto, whose eyes widened in sheer shock, and stared sobbing on his shoulder… and drooling, and blowing his nose on to his jacket…

Anto questioningly looked over to the other members: they also were suddenly overwhelmed by memories of their loved ones, and started breaking down as well. Since the leader was still hugging him and contaminating his right shoulder, Anto shrugged at the Deus Ex Machina, and just hugged the leader back while patting his head to say it was OK. (Ignoring the smell and icky feeling near his head.)

After a few more disgusting seconds of feeling almost every tear, drool, and snot being poured heavily on Anto's right shoulder, the man finally did let go. Ignoring his completely tainted shoulder, Anto, thinking it was alright, got his note pad out and wrote, "You know, it's still not too late to go back to school, and prove them all wrong."

The leader read the words, still wiping away some of his snot. "Y-ya think so? B-but what could we possibly do? We ain't smart…"

Anto scribbled more words then he showed what he wrote down. "Look at all of your bikes: they all looks so well maintained! You could sign up to study being mechanics!"

"Y-yeah! There's no one who loves Pokémon and Bikes as much as we do!" The leader cheers. He looked back at his crew who also are sharing the same hopeful smiles. "Ya know what?! Let's do it bros!"

"YA BOSS!" They all cheered. Anto nodded, proud at the odd event he helped.

"But we're going to need some money. School ain't cheep," Then, as if on cue, all of the Bikers stared back at Anto… and his very expensive looking necklace.

Anto looked at them, then back his necklace. He looked at them, then back to his necklace… he didn't like the way they were all staring at the probably priceless artifact after they had just mentioned they needed funding.

A few silent and awkward seconds passed by before Anto bolted as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

The leader quickly got back to his motorcycle and made it roar to life. Then he… put an eerily familiar looking Sengoku Era helmet on his head before shouting, "Let's get'em bros! **HERE WE GO**!" He yelled as he ran ahead with his posy cheering wildly behind him.

Anto ran for dear life, but he could not out run a motorized bike even in such a closed alleyway area. To his dismay, the leader was catching up on him and was about to grab him.

SLAM! "KRF!"

Out of nowhere, a Patrat with a wooden sword kicked the leader in the face and knocked him off his bike. Anto's eyes widened as he avoided the sliding bike and looked to see his rescuer.

The Patrat faced the other gang members with his back facing Anto. "**I check to see how you're doing, and once more, you find yourself in a dangerous situation?**"

Anto tilted his head, he knew this Pokémon was a Patrat, but… could they always speak?

"OI! You lousy little rat, you kicked our leader in the face!" one of the gang members screamed. Then they all took out their own Pokéballs to bring out several of their own tough and gritty looking Pokémon.

Anto quickly panicked, but he saw the Patrat ready his blade, ready to stand and fight what obviously was a losing battle.

"Blitzle, use spark!" One of the members called out to his Pokémon.

Anto showed a very confused look when he heard the Pokémon responded in a human language.

"**Imma run you over, little man!**" The thunderbolt Pokémon complied and quickly dashed toward the Patrat.

Anto snapped out of his stupor and panicked, but he saw the Patrat stiffen its stance, pull its blade beneath its waist, then slashed the chin of Blitzle in an upward motion, which not only cancelled the attack, but sent the mightier Pokémon flying back to the gang members.

"What in blazes?!" Some of them yelled in disbelief. Patrats were not usually that strong.

Anto quickly looked around, and saw that the motorcycle of the leader was still ahead of him. His mind suddenly sent him information that told him how to drive a bike. "_Wait… I know how to drive a motorbike?_" he thought.

He turned back and saw all the gang members gritting their teeth and reading to send all of their Pokémon right for his momentary defender. A tricky idea formed in Anto's head and decided to go with it: he quickly pushed the motorbike back up, and then he grabbed the Patrat, and jumped back on the bike.

The little bladesman was taken by surprise. "**What are you—**"

Anto revved up the engine, and to his relief, it stared. He was thankfully tall enough to steep on the gas and stomped on it to get away from his pursuers. In his mind he answered the Pokémon's question to himself. "_I'm all for the never give up spirit, but I always prefer the whole live to fight another day troupe far better!_" The boy thought in his head, knowing he was unable to answer.

Under his arm, the Patrat seemed shocked, "**H-how did you do that? I had just completely understood you without you speaking, how did you accomplish that?!**"

Anto looked back at the Patrat staring back at him with his large hypnotic eyes. "_Wait… can you hear my thoughts?_"

The Patrat's eyes widened, "**Your thoughts? Are you related to a Psychic?**"

"_What, no, at least I don't remember being… I don't remember anything before waking up in a hospital… An-anyway, you can hear my thoughts!?_"

"**I assume so… but you don't remember anything prior to that odd spherical device?**"

Anto's eyes widened at what he thought he heard, "… _What?_" Did this Patrat know who he was?

"Air Slash!"

Anto reacted to the call quickly and swerved the bike to his right. He avoided a powerful shockwave of air sliced the area where they once were.

"You're dead meat, thief! Swoobat, Air Slash again!" Another one of the gang members who were originally planning to steal Anto's necklace ironically cried out. The Pokémon complied and shoot another powerful gust of wind. Anto moved the bike again, but it cut off the very edge of the handle.

"Ha!" They cheered.

"**Head to higher ground; take a right turn here and don't stop!**" Patrat said before taking his sword and making his way behind Anto.

As soon as they turned, Patrat jumped off the bike and quickly started running on the wall they just turned from. Then, when all of the pursuers had just reached the corner, they only saw Patrat pouncing off the wall right for the Swoobat! Patrat slammed its feet into his enemy's eye while kicking the enemy flier right into the face of another gang member, forcing him to lose control and fall off his bike, which slid on the ground behind them.

Using the momentum of the kick, Patrat launched himself forward to land on the handles of the gang member in the lead of the chase.

The person in the lead got scared with Patrat's surprisingly intimidating glare. Patrat then shoved the rider out of his biker by hitting him square in stomach with his blade.

The bikers immediately braked and turned away to avoid running over their ally. Angry, one of them refused to let them get away, "Swoobat, Gust on the bike!"

"**Take this, ya jumpy circus freak!**" The injured Swoobat cried and sent the machine flying high into the air. In mid air, Patrat was not fazed in the slightest: he quickly spotted Anto, and launched himself towards him using the bike.

With a roll, Patrat canceled the potentially damaging momentum, and landed on the roof ahead of Anto. He timed his jump and ended back behind Anto, sitting down as if nothing happened.

"_Wow…_" Anto thought, seeing only glimpses of the smackdown from his rear view mirror. "_I_ _may have amnesia, but I clearly don't remember Patrats being badass… at all._"

"… **I don't know what you're talking about… anyone can do this with the proper training…**" Patrat explained while glancing in a random direction.

"_I call_ _BS!_" Anto looked back at him, mentally shouting. He started to think he was hiding something.

The Patrat returned his look with a deadpan gaze. "**By the way, you should probably pay attention to where you're heading. I think we're about to run off a cliff.**"

Anto looked ahead and gaped in shock because Patrat was right! He was still driving upward, and he had just reached a lookout area that he was about to jump off!

*Crash!*

The two flew off with big air, Anto yelled at the top of his lungs… only for no sound to still come out.

If Anto was learning anything today, it was that being mute was far more disadvantageous than it sounds.

[Meanwhile…]

_"_That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." A preacher named Ghetsis finished his speech in front of a mass of collective people. He made his way to walk off the stage, but suddenly, he heard people gasp, shout, and point behind him.

"Sir, lookout!" One of his uniformed men shouted.

Curious, Ghetsis turned around—only to see what the close up of a motor bike wheel looks like.

Suddenly, a high-pitched squeaking noise is heard, followed by a loud thud, and splutter of liquid spurting out of something.

Anto made the bike land properly and he swerved to a stop right after the stage. He looked horrified after running over someone's face.

"Lord Ghetsis!" His men cried as they all checked the status of their lead preacher. Some of them pointed at Anto and his Patrat, "YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

Anto, overwhelmed with emotions, just shrugged his shoulders as his brain tried to process everything that was happening to him ever since he woke up.

"After him!" They cried. Anto immediately tried the bike, but in the name of moon, it had just run out of gas. Anto jumped off and ran away from the mob, with the sword wielding Pokémon not too far behind.

"**Hmm…**" It chirped solemnly. "**I believe I'm starting to see how I found you injured in the first place and why you lost your memory…**"

"_Shut it… Ta… Takezo!_"

"… **Excuse me?**" The little creature asked as he raised it's brow.

Anto ducked from a being doused with a Water Gun move before answering back. "_I'm not going to call you Patrat all the time, but for some reason, when I tried to give you a nickname this word came out. I think it's the name of a famous Samurai or something… kind of makes sense since you wield that wooden sword of yours like one._"

Patrat, or now Takezo, looked stunned as he repeated the one word that seemed to hypnotize him, "**… Samurai…**"

Meanwhile, with all of the people who were left behind, or who did not join the group that was hounding down on Anto and Takezo, there was a person who starred in great disbelief at not _what_ happened, but _who_ had caused it.

"It's the boy… and the Patrat?" N stated in utter confusion since he swore he left the boy at the Pokémon Center merely hours ago.

For now, the future savior would have to prepare solely for liberation, but he would never forget the string of odd incidents that seemed so perfectly connected to each other that happened on this day.

Takezo and Anto continued to run away from the mob of oddly dressed weirdoes. Little did they know that this was the beginning of their great and destructive journey across Unova.

[Elsewhere…]

In a faraway region, deep beneath Mt. Quena, two powerful Pokémon sense a disturbance in the for—err… I mean they sense something is wrong.

"**Something… is in the air… something not… truly evil… but… dangerous… I am heading off and following this** **feeling.**"

* * *

**{Author's Notes}**

**And so begins the epic misadventures of Anto and Takezo! **

**There are some things I would like to mention. First would be how I'm planning to write N in this story (Yes, he will be popping up time to time.) I made him a bit towards his manga counter part in the Adventure series where he is seen a bit more calculated based. (At least in the translations I read.)**

**Next would be the Patrat known as Takezo. One of the main characters of this story. While he does seem a little overpowered for a Patrat, He's not going to be a Gary sue or whatever. I would like to emphasize that since Anto 'might' get into situations he is very uncomfortable in, Takezo would play a part in either answering or escaping said problems.**

**Hope you enjoyed the story, Reviews are greatly appreciated. (Bonus 1-UPs for those who caught the few references I placed!)  
**


	2. Ep 2: Strange Company

Pokémon: Anto's Bizzare Adventure Chapter 2: There are absolutely no hidden messages, at all.

* * *

_"Kindness is the language which the deaf can hear and the blind can see."_

_-Mark Twain_

* * *

Deep beneath the fierce and dark currents of the sea, we return to the base of where powerful people be.

Within the halls of science that echoed with bright lights, the great leaders plotted and planned in order to restore their weakened might.

Before, the room was once filled with all who needed to be. Now, excluding the leader, there were only three...

"… Has anyone seen the news lately?" The leader started off the small meeting.

"Err… which one, sir? Is it the Orre region opening up a new Phenac Colosseum… right?" Warden asked.

The leader shook his head, "… Check this paper in the Unova Daily. It's fresh off the press…" He tossed a paper to the middle of the table. A light suddenly appeared below, and projected a larger holographic image of the front page to the entire room.

The headline for today's post was a picture of a young adolescence with his tongue sticking out like some heavy metal guitarist while his entire face looked heavily constipated. Despite his face being like that, the boy was riding on a motorcycle that was about to land on a very well dressed preacher's face.

The headline read as followed: "Kleptomaniac motor biker crushes Team Plasma Preacher from the sky." ("Hrgplshmngrpff!"— Ghetsis quote coming out with full body cast: interviewed right after coming out of emergency treatment. PS. our reporters are very tenacious.)

"… You all realize the two people in this headline is, right?"

"O, man! I be knowin, who he is! He be that Ghetsi Man that we be sellin high computah software too." Majus answers.

Warden takes another look at the boy in the picture. "Hey, isn't that constipated brat, Subject 5?"

"Good, you three now know where you're going."

"We are heading to Unova, sir?" Inquisitor asked.

The Boss looked over to Inquisitor, "Yes, and be sure to catch him quickly. We did not expect him to make such radical 'changes' in our plan without him purposely knowing."

"Since when is running over some over the top, pious preacher with a stolen motorbike considered a 'radical change'?" Warden wondered out loud.

"Since he's now attracted public attention before we even tracked his escape pod. At this rate, he may either die, or get arrested by the police: both equally unacceptable to our plan. You have fifteen minutes to pack."

The three commanders seemed confused at what he said. Warden pointed out the reason why by asking this to his boss, "Doesn't the plane leave in ten minutes though?"

The leader simply stated in a calm manner, "Then you don't want to know what happens if you continue packing and miss it, don't you?"

At that, all three commanders vanished in an instant.

The leader then stood up from his chair and paged someone over a telecom. "Simone, get me Yelnats, I need him to go over our new contract with Team Snagem, there are some things we need to change in that. I'm also going to have to talk with Gonzap... Oh, sorry, wrong button... yes... congratulations on your eight kid and third marriage, Larry. By the way, your fired."

* * *

Takezo and Anto were gasping for breath under a tree at some random part of Route 2. It was already late at night and the unlikely duo had finally just escaped the presumed cult called Team Plasma.

"_We finally lost those beaver-dam cultists…_"

Takezo turned his head at the boy, curious of an odd word he heard, "**… Beaver?**"

Anto realized his choice of vocabulary, and rubbed the back of his head in confusion. "_Huh… I guess that's some kind of expression where I'm from… or was from…_" Anto slumped into the tree and looked to the sky: it was absolutely beautiful. The stars where as bright as gold and the night sky were painted in a cosmic blue that blended among space like art on a canvas. "_Wow…_" Anto gaped. "_I've never seen such a beautiful night sky before…_"

Takezo tilted his head in confusion at what Anto had just said. "**Excuse me? The night sky is always as is.**"

Anto shrugged and continued to stare at the magnificent sight before him, something told him that the night sky was not always 'as is' as his little friend told him."_Oh right, Takezo, Thank you for helping me earlier today. I could have been in the hospital again, or worse, the morgue!_"

Takezo nodded, still a little surprised at being called a name despite not technically being owned by this boy. "**It is of little consequence. However,** **you are aware that giving me another name implies that I belong to you, correct? Even though you are not technically my current trainer.**"

Anto shrugged, "_… So you don't like the name?_"

Takezo shook his head. "**On the contrary, I find it very… exotic and filled with mystic knowledge. I may actually start taking that as my true name. But still, I wonder how you can come with such a word since your memories have been lost.**"

Anto's eyes snapped open, as if he remembered something, "_Right! You said you actually saw me before! What was I like!?_"

"… **Hmm… it is not a very long story, but it is a very curious one…**" Takezo regaled the tale of how an almost otherworldly device fell from the sky and landed near the forest he was currently staying in. Then he told the boy about finding him coming out of the orb, mortally wounded. In a desperate attempt, Takezo had begged for the assistance of several Audinos who gave him herbs to help slow the wounds.

But it still wasn't enough, Takezo explained that the best person to heal a human were other humans. Since he couldn't speak any human language, Takezo told the boy that he had come up with the idea of attacking trainers in an attempt to have them tempted to catch him. In a sense, it did work, but not the way he expected. Takezo described one trainer who brought him to the medical facility, someone who also had the ability to speak and hear Pokémon, but on an oral level.

Anto stopped Takezo there. He was surprised to hear that there was also someone there who could also understand Pokémon, but Takezo believed they were different. This was because his ability seemed natural, where as Anto's seemed very out of place, considering his muted voice and amnesia. Still, the way Takezo described the trainer made Anto feel as if he knew him… or maybe even glanced at him as he was running away from a certain crowd… but where?

"**But during the whole period, I was very curious of who you were. So after the trainer had his Pokémon bring you to safety, I waited a bit before heading into the city myself. There, I found you running for your life, and the rest is now held within memory.**" Takezo finished disclosing his tale.

"_Wait, what happened to that machine I fell out off?_"

"**That was the reason I did not follow the trainer or you immediately after you went towards your human medical centers. I quickly went to the crash site, only to find the machine to have disappeared completely, leaving only the damage in the forest where it once was.**"

"_Wow… what the heck happened to me?_" Anto wondered as he stared back into the sky.

Takezo nodded, "**At this point, anything can be said about you and remain true, but…**" Takezo also looked up at the sky."**It is getting late. We will plan more about this tomorrow.**"

"_Wait? You're going to help me with my memories? I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but you don't need to help me so much. Like you said, I'm not your trainer and I don't want to force you to do something you don't want._"

Takezo looked back at the boy, surprised at what he had just said. He stared at the boy's amber eyes before silently chuckling. "**I suppose you're right… but as it stands, the only thing of interest in my life is training my blade. Not to mention, I did** **promise my**…" Takezo shook his head quiclky before returning back to his topic, "**Boy, do you at least remember your name?**"

"_The only thing that comes to mind is Anto_."

"**Then, Anto, we shall be helping each other. I will assist in helping you regain your memories, while you assist in keeping me company. This shall be our pact. … It has been a while since I had a companion…"**

Anto looked at the Pokémon. Besides him, there was also something mysterious about this one, but he choose to keep it a secret. Curious, Anto asked Takezo a question,_** "**__Weren't you with other Patrats?_"

Takezo held his wooden blade and fiddled with it as he answered, "**Not in the beginning, and later on in my life. They just seemed... uninteresting to me. But it's a story for another time, go to sleep.**" Takezo dismissed the topic at a quick speed, almost cold and spiteful at the mention of other Patrats.

Anto wondered about that, but he saw Takezo cuddled into the roots of the tree, preparing himself to sleep.

Secretly, Takezo noted to himself that although they did not know much about Anto's past, his character seemed to at least be quite caring to put another's well being before his own, much like a gentle but melancholic memory.

Takezo quickly fell asleep. Anto looked up to the sky one last time before also hitting the hay.

* * *

The wind blew softly… the sand beneath the feet were smooth and very hot… the waves washed back and forth in the most soothing sounds… palm trees stood tall and gave relaxing shade to anyone in need…

Here, Anto stood, confused and bamboozled under a beach sun.

Something felt off with this place, and not just the fact that he was sure he was nowhere near a beach before he slept, yet Anto didn't understand what it was going on. He looked around for Takezo, or anyone for that matter, but found only himself.

After closer inspection, he found himself on a small deserted island.

"… How did I—what? I can talk again?!" Anto screamed in his own voice. He was very surprised that he could talk again. However, even though he was glad to talk, he still had no idea what was going on. Actually, he was becoming more and more confused. "… Hey! Takezo! Where are you!?" He cried out.

The only sounds that can be heard are the winds blowing softly and the waves coming back and forth.

"… This is so weird… huh?" Something caught Anto's attention: some kind of… screen? Floating above the beach shore?

Anto walked slowly towards it, and found something very odd written on it:

Takezo/Patrat. Lv. 10+ (*Limit Surpassed*)

Ability: Analytic (increases power of attacks by 30%)

HP: 62 (+3)

*Attack: 34 (+3—+4)

Defense: 28 (+2—+4)

Special Attack: 11 (+0—+1)

Special Defense: 26 (+2—+4)

**Speed: 42 (+4—+5)

Moves: Cut, Swords Dance, Assurance.

The more he looked at it, the more it made less sense. It looked like some kind of stat board of Takezo. And something felt… strangely familiar about the set up. Had he seen something like this before?

There was also something that was bugging him: Level 10+? Limit Surpassed? What did those mean? Did it have anything to do with Takezo's surprising battle efficiency?

Suddenly, Anto heard sounds of something coming closer to him. He looked behind him and noticed some huge blob of purple that slowly taking some kind of four legged form… it started to take the form of a Pokémon… a Sawsbuck, if his memory was still right. Wait, his head was starting to hurt… The thing looked like a Sawsbuck, but… it was something different?

... What?

Regardless, the odd Sawsbuck simply stared right at Anto. Anto was beyond confused; what was going on?

"Confusing isn't it?"

"What? Who said that?_"_ Anto cried out as he looked around. In fact, that voice a while ago sounded a lot like… himself? But how? He wasn't even talking then, and it didn't feel like it came from the blob though.

Thinking of it, Anto looked back at the odd shaped blob, but it suddenly rushed for Anto and covered his vision in pure black. The last thing he saw was darkness followed by a bloodshot eye glaring fiercely at him.

* * *

Anto jumped out of the trunk gasping for breath. He found himself silent again as his panting seemed to make no sound. He quickly looked around the area and found himself under the same tree he had slept in last night. Anto moved his hand to his head and wondered if those odd events before was a very obscure dream.

*Growl…*

Well, at least his stomach could still make sounds. Anto looked toward to where Takezo was, but he saw that the Patrat was not in his sleeping area.

"_Takezo? Where are you?_" Anto thought in his mind, but there was no response. Anto got up and started walking around the forest he slept on. As he did, he looked at his clothes: there was still that dried stink on his right shoulder, dried sweat from all that running yesterday, and now there was dirt, mud and leaves all over him.

Anto wished he was at least near a Pokémon Center, because if he recalled correctly, they allow free service to trainers.

… But he technically wasn't a trainer… well… at least right now. But Anto thought about it a bit more, he had a lot of odd basic knowledge to his mind: He knew about half a dozen region's names and Pokémon starting from Kanto to Kalos. He had some odd knowledge about all of their legendary Pokémon as well though he had no re collection where he had read such odd information about them or how he knew those things.

Perhaps he was a trainer then? He did see an odd figure of a Sawsbuck in his dream, so did he have one before whatever event made him lose his memory?

Anto's thoughts were distracted as he realized he heard the sound of running water. He had wandered near a pool with a waterfall falling from a cliff.

"**Oh, you have awakened, good morning, Anto.**"

Anto looked back and saw Takezo behind him holding a bunch of berries. "**I had searched around, and fortunately, I had stumbled upon a wide variety of berries. Would you care—**" Takezo suddenly sniffed the air. He sniffed the air several times before returning his gaze back to Anto "**… Anto… forgive the expression, but you stink. Literally.**"

"_Umm… yeah… I really need to clean my clothes and myself…_"

Takezo dropped the berries into the ground and pointed to the waterfall."**Do it here… now.**" He chirped.

"_Wh-what!?_"

"**I have a sharper sense of smell than you, but I am not going to torture my nose any longer by letting you stay in that stench for the rest of the day,**" Takezo folded his arms like a strict father."**So strip.**"

"_C-can't I just wait till we get to a Pokémon Center!?_" Anto shook his hands in front of him. He had a huge blush on his face.

Takezo tapped his foot impatiently. He glared at his human ally while his own nose started to twicth. "**Alright, let us try to compromise: either you go and shower now, or I strip you myself and force you to wash yourself.**"

"_B-but what about my clothes?_" Anto said as he slowly gripped his jacket.

Takezo picked up a few berries, "**Do not worry, I have experience with human clothes before.**"

"_Y-you what?_" Anto thought, misinterpreting those words.

"**Strip faster!**"

* * *

Anto stared at his new freshly smelling clothes as he held an oran berry. "_How the heck did you know that a chesto berry would dry my clothes so quickly, and make them smell good?_"

"**Allow me to simply state that I learned some rather unorthodox methods over the course of my life... and just so you know, I am not as old as you assume I am.**" Takezo chirped as he ate a pecha berry.

"_What, you're not like some kind of super old and wise sage dude?_"

"**Anto, I am only sixteen years old. That's fairly young considering human lifespans.**"

Anto stopped for one minute as his eyes widened in sheer shock. He was just trying to wrap around the concept of his friend, his approximately 1'10 foot tall friend, was older than him by only a few years.

"_Six...Sixteen!? I assumed I'm at most fourteen years old! But you're older than me by only two to three years!?_"

Takezo smiled mischievously, "**Who knows? But if your are still wondering: I shall not answer any questions that tie to my life as of yet.**"

"... _Could you be anymore enigmatic?_" Anto complained as he looked to his companion.

"**You must spend more time with me in order to learn my secrets Anto.**" Tekezo explained with a slight tease in his tone.

"_Well I can't tell you my secrets if I wanted to, because I forgot._" Anto responded as he kicked a small rock of the dirt road they were walking down.

Takezo's playful torment died down quickly, he gave Anto a determined look before saying, "**And I am helping you remember those secrets. Have faith Anto.**"

Anto felt relieved from hearing that. He truly was grateful for Takezo helping him, and with someone like him who could handle several other Pokémon with ease, he would get his memories back for sure.

"Hold it!" A voice called out and stopped the two. Then they stared in shock at an ugly sight: there was this large fat man dressed in clothes clearly designed for younger people, like a cap and blue jeans. Beside him was some odd looking Pachirisu dressed up as a Pikachu with poorly designed cardboard and finger paint.

"**Why… are you humans so weird?**" Takezo sweat dropped.

"_No comment._" Anto replied, suddenly wishing that he he became an amnesiac after seeing the sight of the man's bellybutton pointing outward for a few seconds.

The big guy struck a pose that made his stomach jiggle and shake more than it should. "I, Ash Ketchum challenge you to a Pokémon battle with my trusty Pikachu!" He cried out.

"(Pachirisu!) **I am clearly not wearing a cardboard box!**" His Pokémon stated as he fixed its head.

"**You bring shame onto our entire Pokémon species.**" Takezo dryly stated.

"_Ash Ketchum? … That name sounds familiar…_" Anto put his hand on his chin.

"**I once saw a televised cast of the True Ash Ketchum in a Pokémon battle. He was quite honorable, but this poor man… once more, how shameful of them**." Takezo shook his head in disappointment.

"Hey, battle me, cause I'm Ash Ketchum!" The wannabe screamed.

Anto sighed and took out his note pad. He wrote on it and showed what he had written down: "I'm mute, I can't battle you. Two: You're NOT Ash Ketchum."

The man gasped, "How dare you! Come on Pikachu, let's show him our bond that has lasted for a long, but oddly vague, amount of time!" He shouted out for some reason. "Use Thunderbolt on his Patrat!"

"**Take this!**" The Pachirisu cried, launching a powerful bolt towards the two. Anto and Takezo separated and avoided the attack.

Takezo drew his blade and faced the sad copy. "**I truly did not wish to fight, but since it has come to this… prepare yourself for dishonoring another's name!**"

"Thunderbolt again!" The copy cried. Immediately, another powerful attack was launched. Takezo avoided the attack and rushed for the Pokémon impersonator. However, the Pachirisu avoided Takezo's slash by jumping over him.

"Now Thunderbolt!" The poser cried out. Mid air, the pale Pikachu copy blasted another bolt towards Takezo and it made contact. The Blast shocked Takezo and sent him flying.

"_Takezo!_" Anto cried.

The Patrat gritted his teeth, "**It appears I have underestimated my enemy…**"

Anto glanced over to the Pachirisu then suddenly, a flood of information hit Anto's mind. "_T-Takezo, Pachirsu, or other electric Pokémon in general, are faster by default! Close combat for you is near impossible in this situation. If this keeps up, you'll be knocked out!_"

"**Then what must I do then!?**" Takezo cried out as he avoided another Thunderbolt.

"_I have an idea… it's kind of crude, but if you trust me, it should work!_"

"… **I trust you, Anto.**" Takezo said.

"_Of course ya do, it's kind of easy to trust an amnesiac…_" Anto responded with a smirk,"_Here's the plan!_"

The two copy cats looked in confusion at the other two. It almost seemed like the Patrat was the one giving the orders and the human was simply nodding his head. "Is he really mute?" The man asked, but his 'Pikachu' just shrugged its shoulders.

The two snapped out of it when the enemy Patrat took a stance ready to attack, but it surprised them when the Patrat threw its sword high to the sky! The two people looked up at the blade, but when they looked back down, Patrat was already at close range!

"_Cut! Follow it up with Assurance, then you know what to do!_" Anto cried out in his head.

With a karate chop from his right hand, Takezo slashed at the Pikachu copy vertically, and cut off the stupid cardboard box it was wearing. Then he followed right after that attack by using the same right palm to turn dark purple then slamming it upward into his opponent's chin, which sent him flying. But Takezo reacted quickly and grabbed the tail of the electric squirrel, and threw him backwards.

"AAH! Pachi! I-I mean Pikachu! No!" The copycat cried out.

The Pachirisu slowly got back up. "**I-I've been through worse…**"

His trainer looked angry. "Why you! Pikachu, use Discharge!"

The little creature quickly exploded with a large area of effect attack that struck Takezo and sent him flying.

"_Takezo, are you alright?!_" Anto cried out, worried for his friend.

Takezo slowly got back up as well, but electricity sparked all around him and greatly impaired his movements.

"HA! You're Pokémon is Paralyzed!" The trainer imposter cried. "Now, Pikachu, finish it with Thunderbolt!"

The poorly colored Pokémon gathered energy for its attack. "**Not so tough now, are ya!?**"

However, both imposters looked confused to see a calm smile on both of their opponents. Before Pachirisu could launch its finishing move, Anto pointed up to the sky while Takezo said to Pacirisu, "**You did not pay attention: I would not stand there if I were you.**"

The two wondered what they meant, but a shadow caught their attention. When they both looked up, they immediately saw the sword quickly fall down and smack Pachirisu square in the head! The blow was the final hit needed to knock out the electric Pokémon.

"No! We lost! But how!? We beat all of those other trainers!" The guy cried out as he dropped to his knees.

The poser suddenly felt a light stinging pain at the back of his head and he looked back up to see Anto had just slapped his head with a note pad. Anto also showed something written on that notepad: "Quit trying to copy him, and tell me who you really are."

The guy looked over to his Pokémon, where he saw Takezo give him a sitrus berry, while he himself was holding a cherri berry.

"**You fight well, why really on another's fame when you clearly can hold out on your own?**" Takezo asked the Pachirisu.

The man sighed in defeat. It took him a minute but he finally told Anto who he was, "My... my real name is Harold. It's always my dream to be famous because… I-I want to be a guy who his own Pokémon can be proud of, like that Ash kid! … And not some fat, old loser like me…"

The Pachirisu answered Takezo, "**Who the heck cares for a nobody like me? If I was that Pikachu guy, maybe people would laugh less at Harold for having such a 'girly' Pokémon…**"

"**And who told you that you were girly?**" Takezo asked.

"**Other trainer's Pokémon…**"

Anto and Takezo looked at each other. "_Takezo… did you understand this man?_" Anto asked, being the only one to understand both conversations.

"**No, as I said before, I don't understand any human language. I doubt this Pokémon does as well.**"

"_Hunh…_" Anto started scribbling something down on his note pad. It looked to be long since he was writing it for a while, but then he showed his message to Harold: "Harold, don't let the insults of other people bring you down. I'm sure your real Pokémon, Pachi, is proud of you for who you are regardless of what other people say, but you need to trust in yourself first." Then Anto turned to the Pachirisu. "_Hey._" He directed his inner voice to him.

The Pachirisu jumped in surprise. "**Whoa! Are you a psychic!?**"

"_It's complicated, but I'll say yes for now,_" Anto noted quickly that this odd communication worked when he 'directed' his voice to the Pokémon he wanted to talk to. "_Listen, I heard about your problem, and I think you shouldn't care what other jerks think of you. Harold thinks of you as an amazing guy, but you both have the problem of not believing in yourselves. Just know that if you don't like yourself, your hurting other people too—_" Anto was interrupted as he suddenly saw a flash of images in his mind, something about a girl, but it quickly vanished.

Noticing that odd moment, Takezo asked, "**Are you alright, Anto?**"

"_Y-yeah…_"

"OK…" Harold said as he finished reading the message. He stood up, walked up to his Pokémon, then kneeled back down. "Look, Pachi, I'm sorry you got partnered up with a lousy trainer, but if you give me another chance, I think we can be more famous than Ash Ketchum, or even Red, heck! We could be more famous and successful than all those Pokédex wielders combined! But… we need to be just plain old Harold and Pachi before we can get there… so how about it? Ready to try this again as ourselves?"

Pachi quickly wiped off the paint around his face and smiled before jumping into Harold's arms in a warm embrace.

"**I did not understand a word he said,**" Takezo commented, which made Anto turn a slightly disappointed look towards his companion. "**However, even I felt true sincerity and acceptance in his words and in his eyes. And I'm sure Pachi did as well.**"

The two then simply watched the other two rather confident living beings hug their problems out.

* * *

Anto and Takezo waved goodbye to Pachi and Harold. However, as a token of appreciation, Harold gave Anto a map of Unova, 2000 Pokédollars, two Pokéballs, one Great Ball, and directions to get to Striaton City soon before the day ended.

"_He was way too generous with the gifts he gave me…_" Anto commented to Takezo as he read the map on their way to Stiation City.

"**Kindness is quite contagious,**" Takezo squeaked. "**He showed you kindness because you showed him kindness.**"

Anto raised his brow, "_What do you mean by that? I didn't do anything worthwhile._"

"**Modest and kind, either that, or your oblivious… Anto, you helped those two understand each other when they were too depressed or distracted to realize what the other was feeling.**"

"_I think you're giving me too much credit, I think anyone could have done that…"_

"**Perhaps, yet you are still kind and that too is worth praise as well.**" Takezo finished.

Anto blushed, "_Aww shucks, Takezo… but thank you… so now that this crazy morning is over with, how do we get back my memories?_"

Takezo place a hand on his chin as he walked. He closed his eyes and began speculating, "**What I would like to assume is that some humans know what happened to you. After all, you came from a human machine; therefore, humans know or knew what happened to you. But the questions are who did that to you? And why?**"

Anto looked over to Takezo and asked, "_How do we answer those questions?_"

"**Let us travel to all Human areas here and see if we can find a connection. Humans are mostly found in their own man made jungles, or what you call cities or towns, so there is a chance we may find what you are looking for there.**" Takezo assumed.

"_You want me to ask everyone I can see within my gaze?_" Anto raised his brow.

"**No, not truly, because I have this odd sensation that the answers will find you, since so far, you seem to attract trouble like Klangs are attracted to larger gears. I am fairly certain your answers will come in a violent and absurd manner that shall only affect you.**" Takezo teased.

"_Oi._"

Takezo laughed, and soon, Anto laughed with him. For two people who had met only a day before, one could almost mistake them as life long friends.

"Wow!"

Anto and Takezo looked over to see a slightly older kid. This young man was slightly older than Anto. He had dark green hair that was parted in the middle, he wore a red head band, he was wearing a new black shirt with a Pokéball symbol in the middle, his pants were red shorts, and he was wearing purple shoes. He was holding a larger notebook, or a sketch pad, with a pen in his hands.

The young man walked over to the two. Specifically, he walked over to Takezo and quickly seemed to scan the bamboozled little creature.

The stranger simply smiled as he nodded his head as if he was satisfying a private question or assumption. "The color of your eyes are so vivid! Those are sure fire signs to show that you are a very healthy Patrat! And is that a sword? That's so amazing, I never thought of a Patrat being able to wield human tools!"

Anto gave a strange, shocked look in his face while Takezo tilted his head at the stranger.

"I've haven't seen a Pokémon and his trainer get along so well since… hmm, a while! Hey, do you mind if I sketch your Pokémon?" He asked the still dazed and confused Anto.

"Uh, hello?" The older boy wondered why they were still staring at him weirdly. He suddenly realised his fault and laughed at himself nervously. "Oops, I did it again huh?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I got so excited," He apologized. "My name is Tracey Sketchit, I'm an assistant of Professor Oak, and I'm a Pokémon Watcher. I came to the Unova region because Professor Oak wanted to update his digital images with more organic drawings instead, so he asked me to help draw him some new images. Who might you two be?" He openly told them.

Anto scribbled on his note pad and answered: "Hello, Tracey, my name is Anto, and this little guy is Takezo. Sorry for talking like this, but I'm mute…"

Tracey seemed startled and he tried to correct himself, "I am so sorry to hear that—I mean read that—err… I am sorry about that." Tracey said as he bowed.

Anto quickly wrote again: "It's alright, so why do you want to draw Takezo and me specifically?"

Tracey nervously rubs his head and chuckles. "Well to be honest, you two remind me of my best friend: Ash and his Pikachu."

It was the second time the two had heard of that name. Was there some kind of connection?

"**His name again?**" Takezo squeaked.

"_It might just be coincidence… but it feels unlikely…_" Anto wrote again: "Tracey, we may not look it, but we've had a tiring morning. Could we go to Striation City's Pokémon Center first and talk more about this sketch later?"

"Oh sure, no problem!" Trace happily complied. "I just left there recently. I'll show you guys back there." Then he went ahead of them and started leading them to the city.

While they were walking behind Tracey, Takezo spoke in a low voice. "**Anto?**"

"_Yeah, Takezo?_"

"… **You really do attract odd circumstances.**" He commented again, but this time, it seemed that it was mentioned as a more thoughtful note than a joke.

However, Anto didn't notice that. "_Hey!_" Anto shouted back in his head.

"Anto," Tracey called out and interrupted what might have been a 'fun' conversation. "That's a very artistic shirt you have there," He pointed to Anto's Union Jack Shirt as he walked, "I've never seen that type of brand and pattern before. Where did you get it?"

Anto scribbled on a piece of paper: "I don't know actually."

Tracey stopped and asked, "Huh? Why?"

Anto sighed. Anto explained that he had actually lost his memory, and that Takezo was helping him regain his memories. However, when Anto told the story, he told Tracey everything but the fact he could hear and talk to other Pokémon mentally,and the fact that he fell from the sky from a metal object.

"**Anto, why are you not telling him about your ability? Or the machine?**" Takezo wondered.

Anto rubbed the back of his head. "_I… I have this weird feeling that no one would believe me if I told them, and… I just don't think it's a good idea to let other people know right now._"

Takezo nodded and folded his arms. "**You're choice then, just be sure to explain soon, or else this secret may cause trouble in the unknown future.**"

Tracey, on the other hand, was shocked at Anto's story. "You ran over a human being with a stolen motorcycle?!" After hearing his story, Tracey pitied Anto's situation. "Anto, don't lose hope, let me join you and help you find your memories!"

Anto was rather surprised at the reaction Tracey was giving, it was nice, almost 'kid cartoon nice'...

he didn't know why those words crossed his subconscious, but he quickly wrote down something,"Really? I don't want to trouble you or anything."

"Nonsense!" Tracey declared. "We'll travel around Unova, and see if there's anyone who knows about you! Besides, I'm supposed to draw Pokémon all over this region, so my task won't be affected at all! Lastly, I always find it way more fun to travel in groups!"

Anto thanked Tracey for his kindness, but they all agreed that they should head to town first and plan what to do next.

After a walking for a few minutes, the group had entered Striation City, and was now making their way to the Pokémon Center. Anto took in the sites of the place and was happy to see everyone with their Pokémon playing or walking around. However, something felt odd as Anto noticed several people staring back at him and whispering something between themselves.

In the distance, Anto saw an odd sight of several bald men wearing some black and red uniform suspiciously walking in a random direction. But he just dismissed them as a bunch of people who live in this town.

As they entered the Pokémon Center they spotted Nurse Joy with Officer Jenny at the counter.

"Hello, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny." Tracey called out.

The two turned and greeted Tracey back, "Hello son—huh?! You!?" But then Officer Jenny noticed Anto and pointed at him questioningly.

"Is there a problem Officer?" Tracey asked.

"Shut it!" She said as she took out handcuffs and placed them on Anto. "You, Biker thief! You're under arrest for assault, grand theft auto, and attempted manslaughter!"

"_Huh, I was wondering why I felt like I forgot something…_" Anto realized that he had forgotten that he had ran over some weirdo just yesterday.

Technically speaking, he was a wanted criminal after all.

The Officer pulled out Anto and started pushing him out of the center. "You have the right to remain silent—" Anto quickly rolled his eyes, "Anything that you say can be used against you in court." She recited.

"Wait, officer, this is a misunderstanding!" Tracey tried to defend him but then Officer Jenny cuffed him as well.

"You must be his accomplice!" She judged wrongly.

"What?! No, I'm with—!"

"I read the rights to him, so pretend I'm reading them again to you. Let's go you punks!" Officer Jenny quickly cuffed Trace and pushed him out as well. Anto sure was surprised at how buff Officer Jenny really was, or that he really needed to work out.

"**Wow, I was merely joking about you attracting trouble, but this is surprisingly very amusing.**" Takezo chirped as he tagged behind Anto.

Anto looked pleadingly to his Pokémon. "_Don't just walk there, help me!_"

"**I'll go with you, I do not disobey laws.**"

"_You're the best Patrat in the world_." Anto mentally stated.

"**Ahh, it appears you are capable of sarcasm. See? These events are helping you return to who you once were.**"

"_Stop being so witty and formal at the same time!_"

{Later…}

Anto was just shoved into a cage and it quickly closed behind him. He was arrested, separated from Takezo again, and worse was he brought Tracey along with him to jail. Anto sure was feeling guilty, but at least things couldn't get worse.

"Oi, looky at what the police officer dragged in…"

Anto finally noticed that he wasn't alone in the cell. As some of the people came out of the shadows, Anto's eyes widened as wide as walnuts. It was the gang he stole the bike from…

"If it ain't mister poet, _sooooo_ good to be seeing ya, bra. 'Fraid the feds got you and brought you somewhere else… but thank lord Arceus or Mew or whateves that you landed in our humble abode…" The Leader of the Biker Gang said as he made a welcoming gesture to Anto. "Oh? I be seeing ya don't have that Patrat with ya's…" He smiled.

Anto moaned—well he would have if a sound came out, but it just looked like he was having some odd crick in his jaw. But don't worry there will be an actual crick in that jaw soon.

{Meanwhile…}

Deep within a room filled with countless screens of countless areas and scenarios, the leader stands on the main balcony, grinding his teeth in frustration.

"Is what you're saying true? Has Zygrade truly left the Kalos region?"

One of the technicians answered in a thick, familiar accent, "Yea boss! Young Shelia's energy signal been detected down under Kalos for some time, but clever girl's gone down and made its way towards Unova!"

"… OK… why did you code name Zygrade, Young Shelia?"

"Well ya see, boss, it started with these here two roisterdoisters were getin them almond's and adam's on—"

"Forget I asked. Get back to work without talking for one hour, and you all get a 10% raise," The leader said as he exited behind the door. He took out a jug and drank from it for a while.

"Haa… great, now the legendaries are picking up the energy from the Seed. My commanders need to hurry up or else the host might… bah! I need more apple cider!"

"Oi, boss, ya better not be elephant's again. Don't wan' another round of you knows what." A guard called out.

"I told you people: I quit drinking!"

* * *

**{Author's Notes}**

**Such an inspirational man: under stressful environments, he doesn't drink. He just complains about not being able to drink. Truly, we must learn from by his example.  
**

**You know it's funny how Takezo, a Patrat, has way more character than Anto, who actually lacks and doesn't know his own character other than he cannot think of witty comebacks to snarky comments, and that he's nice.**

**But our heroes have a new party member: Trace Sketchit! Who of which is unavailable due to both of them being in jail. How will our heroes escape? Or who will pay the bail? Why are there legendaries heading towards Unova? Who else will appear?!**

**Find out next time on Anto's Bizarre Adventure! Thank you for reading, and reviews are warmly received. (most anyway.)**

* * *

"Well, this place is definitely different from Orre. But yeesh, being out in the dessert so much, the normal temperature places start feeling so cold."

"..."

"Will it kill ya to show even some reaction? You, heck, almost everyone here have never been outside Orre! Look at them all... they couldn't stop looking out the windows like they were kids..."

"..."

"You really don't care as long as we get the mission done right?"

"..."

"Fine! This always happens when I try to talk to you anyway... I still wonder how you only seem to listen to Gonzap."


	3. Ep 3: Knotting Destinies

Pokémon: Anto's Bizarre Adventure. Course 3: Enter, Team Snagem's Ace!

* * *

I'm falling down eternity,

Catching anything and everything I can,

I grab on the stars, the planets, the galaxies, light, and darkness,

I even grab the fabrics of space and time,

But I still fall,

I fall into the forever,

Yet…

* * *

"Please, Officer Jenny, you've got to let Anto out of there! All of those things he did were a complete accident!" Tracey explained to her as he was walking with Officer Jenny back into jail.

Officer Jenny sighed in defeat. Tracey had used his one phone call to ask for Professor Oak, easily the most famous Pokémon researcher in the world, and he explained to her that Tracey was his assistant. She apologized profusely for the misunderstanding and let the young boy go.

Now they were on their way to meet with the other boy. "Fine... If you, who has actual credentials from Professor Oak, say he's OK, then chances are you know what you're saying. Now I feel bad for locking him up with some of our tougher guests…"

As they entered the hallway where Anto was, they heard a harmonica playing a very catchy tune. Sounds of tapping and banging were in rhythm with the harmonica to make a surprisingly melodious tune. Lastly, there was a very deep voice singing and echoing throughout the walls.

_On the day I was born  
The nurses all gathered 'round_

Officer Jenny, and Tracey were shocked. Despite being confused at the sudden, yet surprisingly good music, they slowly made their way to Anto's cell.

_And they gazed in wide wonder  
At the joy they had found_

The other cages all showed the inmates deep in meditation to the song, tapping their feet or whatever to be in rhythm with the song.

_The head nurse spoke up  
Said "leave this one alone"  
She could tell right away  
That I was bad to the bone_

At Anto's cell, the group found themselves surprised to see that the harmonica player was actually Anto himself. The biker leader was the one singing in an almost hypnotic voice as he weaved his deep voice amazingly to the song.

_Bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone_

"Hey!" Officer Jenny yelled, making everyone in the room stop. Everyone turned angrily to the person who stopped their entertainment, but just as quickly groaned in defeat as they soon realized Officer Jenny returned.

The eye patched singer complained, "Oh come on, Jen, we was havin a ball."

"That's Officer Jenny to you, Dante. I'm cutting this jail house blues to a stop."

"OH!" The man named Dante pointed at her then slapped his knee. He showed wide eyes and an increasingly big smile. "That's the perfect name for our new band: Jail House Blues!"

Officer Jenny facepalmed and whispered something, "… Give me strength…" Then she opened up the cage. "We're here to take your harmonica boy, he's clear of charges."

At that mention, everyone, even in the nearby cages, expressed disappointment at the loss of their new hobby. "Aww…"

Anto tapped the one named Dante on his shoulder and gave him a nod telling him it will be alright before getting out of the cell.

Jenny and Tracey then turned around and made their way out of the cell area.

However, as Anto waved goodbye nervously at the former enemies trying to break his neck, a hand came out from one of the cells nearby and pulled Anto's sleeve. Anto was startled and saw an old man who had just grabbed him.

The old man's appearance went something like this: he was shaking uncontrollably, there were three scars over his left eye while one of his arms looked crippled and malnourished to the point it looked like a stick. Anto briefly wondered why such a man was actually in jail and not in a hospital, or even a mental institute. The man's right eye twitched uncontrollably while his own hand seemed to grip Anto's shirt shakily.

"Hey, let go of him old man Koe." Dante threatened lightly, referring to this crippled old man.

"Listen to me kid…" Koe whispered lightly in a raspy and dry voice. Anto couldn't help but notice a sense of fear in his eye as he stared into his own. "Be careful out there, something big is going to happen soon… beware the danger." The old man looked like he was about to say more, but he started coughing and let go of his sleeve. Then, after letting go, he huddled into a dark corner of his own cell and silenced himself.

Anto stared at him as Koe silently retreated to his cage. He wondered what that was all about. Danger? While Anto had found himself to be quite the magnet for trouble, he never really thought of his life being at risk. But that also brought up something odd, why was he so apathetic to that odd warning just now? Was Anto simply just ignoring the strange cries of a mad man? No, Anto had taken him seriously: the fear in his eyes seemed far too authentic to be the raging insanity of some strange man.

So if there was danger around the corner, then why did Anto have an odd feeling... a feeling to go rush toward it, to find it?

"Anto, something the matter?" Tracey's voice called out ahead of him.

Anto shook his head quickly, removing the odd thoughts flying within his mind. He simply glanced back ahead to Tracey, who was looking back worryingly back at him. Anto nodded his head and walked to catch up with him.

Tracey thanked Officer Jenny for letting them go when they arrived at the front desk. But she responded with, "Its fine, we already have enough problems to deal with as is…" She wiped her forehead. "Just be sure to behave yourselves, or else."

Anto could have sworn that he thought he saw something like a very serious look on her face for a moment. But he dismissed it as he heard Tracey talk again.

"Yes mam…" Tracey nervously replied. Both he and Anto bowed in respect before leaving.

A little later, Tracey asked Anto something that was bothering him earlier. "Anto, I didn't know you could play the harmonica. But where did you get it?"

Anto just held out the red and gold harmonica in his hands and shrugged his shoulders.

Tracey remembered about Anto's situation and gave him a blank note book. "Here Anto, write out what you want to say on this extra note pad."

Anto took the object then scribbled on the paper and showed it to him, "It's a weird story. It involves someone stripping... I am writing no more than that."

Tracey sweat dropped, but he decided to stop asking more questions. Something told him that he really shouldn't have asked.

Takezo appeared by stepping out behind Tracey with a smile, and simply stared at Anto.

"_I don't like this process of regaining my memories back._" Anto squinted his eyes at his friend.

"**No comment.**"

* * *

As they made their way into the heart of the city, Anto looked around the area again. This time he saw a large group of people passing by in the streets. It was far livelier than the outskirts of town when he and Tracey first arrived. The more people Anto saw; however, the more he felt disheartened by a new, gnawing thought.

Tracey seemed to know something was bothering him. He stopped walking and turned to Anto, "Anto, is something wrong?" he asked with sympathy in his voice.

Anto, as usual, took out the note pad and pen and wrote, "Don't you think that asking random people around if they know me is a bit tedious?"

Tracey placed his hand on his chin, "Yeah, you don't really have any clues other than that necklace of yours and your name, if it really is your name," He realized. "I told Officer Jenny about your amnesia, and she said she would spread the word about an amnesiac named Anto… but it's too vague as is. You might even be from a completely different region…"

The more he thought about it, the harder this actually seemed. How exactly would one go about trying to restore someone's memory?

They could try some psychic therapy: maybe have a psychic and/or psychic Pokémon reach deep into the subconscious and bring those memories back to the surface.

But then again, the results always vary depending on the skill level of both species. Not to mention there have been some cases where such practices would work, but the mental stress of forcing those memories back had some damaging effects on the patient's personality.

What about a more mechanical approach? Where there any machines that could have help in restoring amnesia?

Sadly, no.

While the technology to physically capture species of completely varying bodies, sizes, and biology, and put them into a wondrous pocket sized white and red sphere was simply ingenious, for some reason the human mind has baffled scientist, neurologists, and psychologist for eons. Making studies on the brain mediocre when compared with the rest of humanity's achievements.

Tracey looked around and spotted a fancy building in the distance, and then he glanced over Anto who was looking at Takezo squeaking and repeating its name. Once more, Anto and Takezo reminded Tracey of both Ash and Pikachu.

At that remembrance, Tracey then had a surprising yet somewhat crazy idea that just might work.

"AH! I have a great idea! Anto, why don't you join Unova's Pokémon league!?"

Anto tilted his head in confusion. The suggestion came out as almost random to him. "What are you talking about?"

Tracey began telling him what his train of thought was. "All region's Pokémon Leagues are telecasted all over the world! If you could join the league, I'm sure someone watching you will recognize who you are and meet with you! So instead of you looking around for them, they will look for you!"

Anto did believe that the thought had its merits: so instead of Anto looking for these people, they would flock to him if they knew where he was.

"That makes sense…"

"Oh wait," Tracey said as he realized the great and plan-stopping flaw of such an idea. "You're mute. It's hard to give orders to Pokémon if you can't even speak."

Anto sweat dropped. He knew that he could just tell Pokémon what to do with his odd pseudo-psychic ability, but he already convinced himself not to tell Tracey. Now he was immediately regretting his decision, but then again, how could he explain he could mentally link with Pokémon? Would Tracey even believe it? Anto had unknowingly made things more complicated on himself.

"Oh!" Tracey said as he made a fist and hit his other palm. There was a new rekindled light in his eyes, "I think we can still make it work! But first we need to meet with one of my friends here! Let me make phone call to him then we can go." Tracey cried as he ran ahead and took out a cell phone. Anto and Takezo looked at each other confused, but then shrugged their shoulders and followed right after Tracey.

After a while, Tracey led them to an odd building that looked like a combination of a tea house with something like ancient stone architecture around it. One sign in front of the building said: Striaion Gym.

"A friend of my friend helps run this gym. I've only met him once, but he should be able to help us out." Tracey explained. "He said that he would be inside, and that we're welcome to just enter through the door. Come on, let's go in."

Anto and Takezo followed Tracey in and saw a grand area that looked to be used as a café, but deeper into the building lay a grand battle field. There, three similar looking waiters, probably triplets, were talking and discussing with each other. The triplets seemed easy enough to distinguish between them because of their different colors and hair styles: one was red, one was blue, and one was green.

The green one smiled and waved as he saw Tracey. "Ah! Tracey, it's good to see you again! I was wondering where that familiar scent was coming from! I should have recognized the air of someone from Pallet Town!"

Tracey went up to him and shook his hand. "It's great to meet you again too, Cilan. It's really too bad we only met each other briefly in our first meeting."

"It's fine!" Cilan smiled, but turned his attention to Anto and Takezo. "Oh, are you a challenger? Sorry, but we're closed for today."

Tracey quickly answered for him. "Ah! No, you see, Cilan, I need your help to help Anto here. He's got a very remarkable problem." Tracey then explained Anto's problem to them, excluding the fact he could 'talk' to other Pokémon and how he fell from the sky.

The triplets listened intently and were rather surprised: Anto was the one mentioned in the news as the one who ran over a team Plasma preacher. Honestly, the picture in the news line made him look almost deformed, but that might have had something to do with the force of wind flying into his face while he was still falling.

Anto noted to himself that he probably shouldn't rely on the newspapers in helping him with his problem, seeing as how they seem more preoccupied in sales and headlines than in helping him. But for now, he would still go along the plan Tracey thought about and had just finished explaining to the triplets.

"Such a bitter and sour flavor!" Cilan said, choosing odd words to describe Anto's situation. "My brothers and I would love to help with Anto getting past his battling mute problem, but…"

Cilan's brother, the red triplet named Chili, spoke out for them. "We have a problem of our own that's why we closed down the gym for today."

"What seems to be the problem?" Tracey asked.

The triplets all looked at each other solemnly before all nodding at the same exact time.

The blue triplet, Cress, stepped towards them and filled them in on the situation. "You see, we've just been asked by the police to help assist them with an attack on the Dreamyard, an area that used to be a laboratory, but now has been left as a ruin due to lack of funds by the city council."

"An attack!?" Tracey exclaimed as the new group were shocked at such a dramatic situation.

"The police asked us to keep this under wraps because they didn't want to alert the public, but they believe that an organized group of gang members have snuck in, and made a base of operations in the underground area of the Dreamyard. These guys call themselves Team Snagem, a rather powerful crime group that flourishes in the lesser known Orre region, but now it looks like they want to up their game by expanding to Unova." Chili passionately explained.

"That's terrible!" Tracey called out.

"We were planning how to lead the offense, but then you called. Which was magnificent timing in our part; I remembered Ash once telling me that you had a Venonat and a Marill that could help detect other Pokémon from a distance! With you helping us out, we can launch better engagements at Team Snagem and catch them by surprise!" Clian exclaimed as he snapped his fingers and pointed them at Tracey while winking. He did that because he was trying to emphasize the idea, but to Anto, he thought that seemed excessive.

"Alright, I'm in. There's no way we're letting another Team come here and harass the people of Unova!" Tracey cried out.

"Wonderful!" Cilan and his brothers cheered at gaining another helping hand for their upcoming raid.

Tracey's expression softened as he remembered something important. "But what about Anto here?" he motioned to Anto and Takezo.

The triplets realized Anto also had a problem. They couldn't bring someone along who couldn't defend himself, even if they knew his Pokémon was mysteriously skilled. However, Chili thought of an idea. "Anto, do you mind if you and Takezo watch the gym while we're all gone? We promise to help out after the crisis."

Anto nodded, but he continuously rubbed his head. Whenever he heard the word 'Team Snagem', his brain would flash several images of large machines, Pokéballs, bald people in red and black uniform, but he saw one clear vision of a teenager with silver hair, wearing a visor and a blue overall coat. Attached to his arm was an odd device.

Cilan sighed in relief. "Thank you, we will be back soon, but for now we have to head to Officer Jenny and tell her about our plan." They all nodded and made their way out of the gym.

But Chili noted something quickly to Anto before they left, "Anto, the gym has a new security system that will activate if the gym leader, or leaders in this case, leave the gym. You should be fine as long as you stay inside here, but if you leave without us coming back first, you will be locked out of the gym with no way back in. Understood?" Anto nodded at the explanation.

With that, the four left Anto and Takezo at the closed gym.

As soon as they left, Anto sat in one of the tables at the café part of their gym. Takezo asked what that was all about, but Anto merely repeated what they had told him. Takezo instantly wanted to go and follow after them. However, he noticed something that made Anto seem deep in thought,

"**Anto, something else is bothering you…**" Takezo stated. "**You seem distracted despite your new friends going to battle soon. Why did you allow us to stay behind?**

Anto looked at Takezo, unsure of how to react. He sighed silently and thought about his problem. "_It-it's complicated… but I think Team Snagem is more than just some organized gang members, and I'm trying to remember why,_" Anto repositioned himself on the table to better face Takezo. "_Look, whenever those guys said their names, I had visions. There were so many, but I think I got what my brain was trying to tell me. They have these… machines that do something to Pokéballs… and there is this teenager among them… he's __**really**__ good according to them._"

"**Visions? Anto… are those your memories?**"

The boy reflected a bit on that question: where those really his memories? If so, did that mean he was from Team Snagem?

But something was different, very different. Up until that moment, most his memories were all just voices. He swore he heard different people or probably himself state words that sounded organic. Yet thinking back, something did feel off when he thought he remembered how to drive a bike, it was like something was force feeding him information.

Through this, another odd question came to his head.

Is there something else in my head besides my memories?

Anto slumped into his seat and stared into the ceiling. "_I honestly don't know. My mind seems to know things more than I expect. I swear that over half of the people I've met so far seem eerily familiar to me, and I can't explain why._" He also noted out loud.

He didn't know why he did that, but he felt as if he should have said that.

"**I see… but what if… they aren't your memories? What if they're something else? Let me go back to what you said about a teenager in blue. What did you mean by ****good****?**" Takezo asked as he leaned closer. He was more alert and focus for some reason. Maybe he was assuming they weren't his memories because he didn't want to believe that Anto was a part of such a violent group of humans.

Anto tried to look back at those images, and he was able to see them again, but less vividly for some odd reason. "_I think... he and his Pokémon are stronger than a Gym leader…_"

"**Should we go to Tracey and tell him of this then?**" Takezo stood up on the table, ready to bolt at any notice.

Anto gripped his head in pain, he wanted to focus on something he saw. "_Wait… there's more… I keep being shown the images of their machines… I think… oh gosh…_" Anto stood up from his seat with horror in his eyes. "_They're snag machines!_"

"**What is a snag machine?**"

"_Snag Machines are special devices that hack a Pokéball's catching system! It turns normal Pokéballs into Snagballs which have the power to steal other trainer's Pokémon! If those guys and the police fight against team Snagem, they will lose their Pokémon!_" Anto mentally screamed, but in the back of his mind, he wondered how he knew such a thing? Was he originally a part of that group after all if these were his actual memories? But none of those still explained that mysterious white… space ship… or whatever.

However, in the passion of the moment, Takezo screamed, "**That sounds terrible! We must warn them now!**" Takezo cried out valiantly, and drew his blade. Anto nodded and the two quickly dashed out of the gym.

"_WAIT!_" Anto screamed, stopping their run. "_I completely forgot where the police station was!_"

…

One could probably hear the mental facepalm from the stunned samurai.

"**What do you mean you ****forgot****!?**' Takezo angrily waved his sword.

"_I was following Tracey around and I spent too much time look at the people here! I don't remember where it is! What's your excuse!?_"

"**I'm a Pokémon! All your human structures look the same to me! Just as you humans believe all trees look alike! Not to mention, I have never been here before!**" Takezo screamed back, losing his cool.

"_Let's calm down…_" Anto said, searching his hands. "_OK, we could just ask around for directions—oh…_" He then realized he wasn't carrying anything.

In his passionate dash to the battlefield, Anto had left behind his notebook, pen, and even the town map back at the table he was sitting on.

Anto quickly ran back to the gym doors, but they were locked. Anto remembered what Chili had told him just a little while ago…

"_You should be fine as long as you stay inside here, but if you leave without us coming back first, you will be locked out of the gym with no way back in._"

Takezo noticed Anto's 'I messed up horribly' look in his face. "**Anto… why are you not going back in to the building to retrieve the items that can help us?**"

Anto backed away from the door and let his arms drop. He wore a vacant expression before saying, "_… I messed up horribly._"

{One hour later…}

Anto and Takezo have been wandering around Striation City. They were trying to look for this Dreamyard area, but they ended up getting lost again, and lost their way back to the gym. It didn't help with the fact that when Anto tried asking for help, he had to use hand motions and actions to try and convey his questions. That led to a lot of mothers running away with their impressionable children.

The two of them were sitting down on a fountain wondering what to do next.

"**This is distressing: the sun is starting to set already, and we have yet to warn our friends about what you know.**"

"_I know…_" Anto slumped in to the fountain and thought he felt an odd lump in his pocket.

He suddenly brightened up. Did he have something that could actually help them after all?

However, he found that the object in his pocket was the harmonica he got earlier today.

Disappointed at himself once more, Anto took it out and stared at his reflection on the shiny red and gold musical piece.

Then another spark of pain came to Anto's head as he heard a girl's voice.

"_I'm sure girls find playing a harmonica very sexy-haha*snort*… Tell anyone about this and you die horribly after becoming a eunuch.__"_

Anto, for some reason, chuckled and felt his heart ache at the same time. Who was this girl? Didn't he have a flash of blurry image of a girl before?

Anto's head pang with pain as another voice came from his mind.

"_Alright then… oh! Can you play the song, Just The Way You Are? I love that song_!"

Anto slowly wiped the harmonica after hearing the voice of the memory. He wondered about the song name the girl just said... what was it? Just The Way You Are?

Anto confusingly stared into his harmonica and saw his confused expression on it's shiny shell.

Come to think of it, when he played that tune earlier today, he played it on pure instinct the moment he put his mouth into it. Didn't some studies show that if your brain doesn't remember then your body would remember the actions somehow?

He didn't know the song notes, or even remember the proper way to play a harmonica, but Anto decided to try and play the song the girl requested to.

He felt his body moving on its own as he moved the musical piece closer to his mouth. He closed his eyes and let his subconscious mind control his actions. As he did, he started to play one of the most soothing music he heard since his amnesia.

{**Author Note: If you would like to hear a harmonica version of the song, then you can type this on youtube: Aiden N Evelyn- Bruno Mars – Just The Way You Are.**}

The song he was playing felt so familiar, but it was so happy… and fun…

Anto finished and put it down. He suddenly heard clapping, and looked out to see everyone around the fountain was applauding his little street performance.

"Wow! That was soooooo pretty!" Anto turned to see a blond girl wearing some kind of green hat with a horizontal white line. She had some odd clothes on her because it looked like she had one full white dress on and she just wore an orange vest over it. "What was the name of that song?! I never heard of it before! Did you make it yourself?" She continued to ask as she zoomed in closer to Anto's personal space.

"_Takezo, help me!_" Anto screamed in his head as he was starting to blush.

Takezo seemed to notice that Anto seemed different. Perhaps the opposite gender made him nervous or uncomfortable? Takezo smiled slyly before chirping out his name, which translated as, "**Just mate with her already and be done with it.**"

Anto, blushing furiously, glared at the Patrat beside him. "_HUMANS DON'T WORK LIKE THAT YOU JERK!_" But only saw his friend hold in a chuckle.

Takezo was enjoying this too much.

The blonde girl suddenly shifted her gaze to Anto's side. "Oh! Is this your Pokémon? A Patrat?! Aww, it has it's own little sword!" She said as she lifted him up. "That's so adorable!"

"**Miss, unhand me this instant!**" Takezo stated to which the girl simply giggled at his small voice.

Finally, with a petty victory at his side, Anto smiled, "_And the tables have turned; thank you karma! Now, if you would please, help us get to Tracey._" Anto sarcastically thought.

"Ah!" The girl said as she put Takezo down. She bowed in front of Anto before rapidly talking an entire conversation by herself. "I am so sorry! I got carried away. My name is Bianca, and I just started out on my Pokémon journey! On no!" She gasped as she put her hand near her mouth and realized something. "I was supposed to help Dr. Fennel, Black, and White get some dream mist from the Dreamyard! I gotta go, Bye!" She cried out quickly before running in the direction of where she was supposed to go.

Anto's eye widened as he looked at the girl run away, then he looked to Takezo, who seemed to be fixing his fur, then back to the girl. He quickly stood up and ran after the girl, but not before promptly grabbing Takezo's arm and pulling him as he ran after her.

[Meanwhile.]

Deep beneath the ruins of the lab, several dim lights lighted up the area. People in red and black clothing moved around large yellow machines with Pokéballs inside them.

In the center of the operation, one of these people wore glasses and had a Gloom standing beside him. What was different about this guy was that he seemed to be in charge of this group, but he seemed a little weird. Mostly because he wore sunglasses for some unknown reason while being underground such dim lighting.

"Sir Wakin!" A random grunt came up to him and saluted.

"Put your hand down kid, we ain't no government." Wakin dismissed as he turned around, leaning casually on the table as he folded his arms to meet with his underling. "What did ya want?"

"Sorry, si—err… Wakin. It's just… we can't find Snagger Wes anywhere!" The low level grunt called out.

"Are you new or something?" Wakin asked as he went up to the grunt. "Wes doesn't listen to anyone but Gonzap, besides, he told me he was scouting out the perimeter in case or info got leaked…"

[At the same time…]

The police force was slowly making their way to surround the Dreamyard. In one of the front lines, Officer Jenny, the Striation Gym Leaders, Tracey, and Tracey's Marill and Venonat were scanning the area.

"Alright…" Tracey said as he was waiting for his Venonat to scout the area. "It looks as though there are at least a hundred men, not including their Pokémon, underground setting up some kind of base."

"That sure is one helpful Pokémon. Thank you for coming Tracey, and sorry for today's earlier mishap. You're really helping us ever since we received word that the Pokémon Ranger we asked for back up was coming late," Officer Jenny said. She turned to her men. "Since they're underground, this works in our favor: bring out the tear gas and get ready to fill the cave with them! We'll force them out in the open!"

Tracey's Venonat suddenly started jumping. Tracey looked at what his Venonat was showing and his eyes widened. "Hey, guys! Venonat found something I think you should see!"

The view changed into the surface ruins where there was an odd event happening: two Team Plasma Grunts were knocked out unconscious in the floor. There was a Munna and Musharna being pinned down by an Espeon and an Umbreon. Despite knocking out the two Pokémon, the two Eveelutions were facing down a Snivy and a Tepig.

The two Unova starters were standing in front of two people: one was a boy with dark colored hair that had a hat, was wearing a giant blue coat, and had some kind of dark jeans on. The other was a girl that also had brown hair with a cap with a pink Pokéball symbol, wearing a white shirt with a black vest over, and also wearing a baggy jean shorts.

These two trainers were fiercely glaring at an older teenager with silver hair, face being covered by a visor, tanned skin as if he was under the sun a very long time, and he wore a blue overcoat that made him look very threatening.

"Who the heck are you!?" The boy cried angrily. "Why did you attack Munna and Musharna!?"

The taller teen simply ignored his question and continued to stare at them.

The girl tried to calm her friend down. "Black, calm down! His Pokémon are different… is he from another region?"

"White, I don't care where he's from! He even attacked those Plasma jerks, and they didn't deserve to be attacked from behind like that!" He screamed passionately before glaring at the visor wearing teen. "He's going down! Tep, Ember!" The boy named Black shouted as his little fire starter launched a flurry of Ember attacks aimed right for the Espeon. However, the black counterpart stood in front of its ally to intercept the attack.

"Umbreon, Secret Power." The silver haired teen pointed. His Umbreon's runes all glowed brightly, and the Pokémon launched several lights that smashed through the fire attacks.

Black gritted his teeth, but was surprised by his friend's next action. "Snivy, Leaf Tornado!" She cried out as her own grass snake suddenly spun fast and launched a powerful looking gale towards the two Pokémon.

"Espeon counter with Confusion." The blue clad boy called out. The pink cat like creature strode forward like a proud king. Its eyes and gem glowed bright and made the leaf storm freeze to a halt with a blue outline shining from the attack

The girl seemed annoyed, but not by the attack, rather her ally beside her. She turned around and gave said annoyed look to her friend. "There's just no arguing with you with you when you're like this..." She complained.

Black smiled brightly. "Right, thank you White! I owe you one!"

"You owe me more than that, but let's deal with this creep first." She sated as the two faced the stranger.

The blue clad boy simply pointed back and said, "Fire it back at them."

His Espeon's eyes glowed brighter and sent the attack back into the two Pokémon, smashing both of them and forcing them both to stagger back.

"Tep!/Snivy!" the two trainers cried out.

The Espeon suddenly looked at a random direction, staring intently as if there was something there. The teenage boy looked at his Espeon and seemed to understand what it was doing. He placed two fingers to a machine near his ear. "Wakin, this is Wes, we've been detected. Mobilize everyone, we're under attack." He calmly stated.

[Back with Tracey…]

The group of people knew something was bad when Venonat seemed to detect an Espeon, but they weren't expecting the Espeon figure to look back at them through Venonat's vision, and suddenly cut off the Venonat's power. The little fuzzy Pokémon fell down, only to be caught by his trainer quickly while he worryingly called out its name. It didn't help them to see Tracey's Marill jumping up and down very quickly; its ears were probably detecting a large amount of sounds making their move.

Officer Jenny gritted her teeth. "Everyone move! We just lost our surprise advantage!" With that everyone got their Pokémon ready for an all out battle.

[With White and Black.]

Returning to the event with the trainers known as White and Black, they seemed rather confused at what the boy just said.

The teenager suddenly took out a Pokéball and threw it at the Musharna. Both trainers gasped at the act, but Black acted quickly. "Oh no you don't, Tep get that Pokéball!" White instantly followed her friend's lead and sent Snivy as back up.

"I don't have time for you," Wes stated as he pointed towards them. "Espeon, Umbreon, stall them!"

The four Pokémon charged for each other. Snivy fought against the Espeon as grass and psychic blasts were sent flying towards each other. Tep sent Ember attacks at the Umbreon, but no matter how many attacks it did, it barely looked liked it damaged the dark type Pokémon.

A sudden ding was heard as it looked like Wes had successfully captured Musharna. He then took out another Pokéball and aimed it to Munna.

Ding!

However, to Wes' surprise, another Pokéball had already caught Munna. Then he saw Black slide to the ground and quickly grab Munna's Pokéball. Black made a dash for Musharna's Pokéball, but was immediately stopped by a hard thrown Pokéball to his neck. Black staggered back and in his pain, but saw Wes ran up and picked up Musharna's Pokéball.

Wes glared at Black through his visor. "Give me the Psychic Pokémon, or else." Wes stated.

"Heck no! You give Musharna back, you creep!" Black yelled.

Wes would have simply ordered his partners to attack, but all of them heard someone's voice and several other loud sounds heading towards them.

"There he is! Back up Snagger Wes!" Several voices cried out.

Blacked and White's eyes widened in horror as they saw a large group of people wearing red, black, but for some reason bald, coming behind Wes with a large variety of Pokémon they've never seen before.

One of those people sent out an odd crab like Pokémon, "Corphish, Crabhammer on that Tepig!" He screamed as the little creature quickly made his way to attack the tired looking Tepig.

Black was about to cry out for his Pokémon, but a fast green blur distracted him just as fast, followed by a commanding voice, "Scyther, Slash!"

A large looking insect Pokémon -probably a mantis on steroids- slashed the crab Pokémon in one powerful swipe and launched the Pokémon back into his trainer knocking out both of them in on move.

"(Scyther…) **Picking on the weak, how pitiful…**"

Black and White looked behind them, and was surprised to see the entire police force along with the Striation City Gym Leaders coming to their aid.

Officer Jenny stepped forward and used a mega phone. "Team Snagem! Allow me to be the first one to welcome you to Unova, now get the heck out of our region!" At that, all police officers sent out their Pokémon which most, if not all, were all Unova native Pokémon.

The crowd of grunts parted to show a different grunt wearing sunglasses with a Gloom walking beside him, it was Wakin. One of the grunts also handed him a megaphone so Wakin could reply to their hosts, "Well then, _Officer_, we thank you for your hospitality. In return for your kindness, we would like you to go suck on a Muk's gunk." He calmly retorted.

At that, all other grunts except Wes, cheered and mocked at the police force. They did that before sending their own Pokémon that seemed to be loosely related to Pokémon from the Hoenn region.

Cilan looked over to the two trainers. "Oh! Black, White?! What are you two doing here?! You need to get out of here, it's going to get messy from here on out!"

Black and White came over to the Police side, but they didn't go any further than the front lines. "Sorry Cilan, I can't! That blue punk over there took Musharna! I'm getting her back!"

Wes remained stoic when their gazes turned to him. However, he took out the Pokéball of the Pokémon in question and tossed it to Wakin, who of which caught it without missing a beat. "Yeesh kid, we caught it fair and square, no need to get your panties in a twist." Wakin insulted.

Black glared at Wakin, and then the standoff became far tenser. Everyone on both sides seemed to be out for blood. Some Team Snagem Grunts were slowly pushing large yellow machines from the back line. While the police were getting the tear gas ready, riot shields, and other equipment ready.

However, just before any one or both sides could call the attack, a loud, mechanical roar was heard throughout the area, catching the attention of everyone that heard it's mighty sound.

"What the heck was that?" Chili asked as everyone turned to the upper ruins and heard it coming closer and closer.

Wes, on the other hand, actually recognized the sound. He actually broke his stoic brood and slowly made his way to the sound. "No… I hid that…"

Now a new sound was heard… or maybe two along with the growing mechanical sound. It sounded like a girl screaming along with a Pokémon.

"That voice… oh Arceus, is that who I think it is!?" White cried out, immediately moving her hands to her mouth before crying out, "Bianca!?"

VROOM!

A large hover motorcycle flew high into the sun-setting sky and landed right between the two opposing forces.

And by landing, it actually flipped over twice from upside down to right side up, then continued spinning around uncontrollably until the bike stopped smack dab in the middle between the two sides. Despite the odd sight, the people riding said bike seemed to be unharmed...

For now.

To bad the same couldn't be said for the bike itself.

Wes, filled with unknown rage, suddenly yelled so loud and angrily, even Wakin was taken back, "MY BIKE!?" He yelled like a mad banshee.

Then Wes locked his glare on the soon-to-be-dead man 'driving' his hover bike, a strange kid with a beautiful necklace.

"(Pat…rat…rat.) **Anto… this… doesn't bode well…**"

"_Aw sugar honey ice tea._"

* * *

{**Author notes.**}

**Can our unfortunate main hero, who has somehow stolen one of the most badass vehicles in Pokémon history, survive the wrath of one the most badass Pokémon protagonists of all time?! **

**Probably, but something crazy, weird, and embarrassing must be done before such an event can be achieved.**

**One more thing: There should totally be a remake of the Colosseum games. If the other games get ten year anniversaries, I think they should totally have some as well! How cool would it be to play as Wes again in the Orre region and use new Pokémon!?**

**Anyway, thank you for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	4. Ep 4: War on Ruins

Anto's Bizzare Adventure- Chapter 4: Friends and enemies.

* * *

Under the setting sun, a peaceful and serene view of Striation town can be seen. As the small city heads into the night, its people slowly end their work and prepare themselves for a peaceful sleep.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**"

We zoom in to find Anto running at mad speeds while dragging a screaming Takezo through a silencing road.

Anto stopped running and quickly looked around the streets. "_Darn it all! Where did she go!?_"

Takezo slipped his hand out and then glared at his companion, "**I would very much prefer a warning before you do something spontaneous!**"

Anto looked back at him and pointed in a random direction. "_The girl that picked you up, she was heading towards the Dreamyard in a hurry! But I lost sight of her!_"

"**Ahh, then it is quite convenient a picked up her scent.**"

Anto blinked. "_Scent? Can't you like… see her brain wave patterns, or probably see her trails of leftover soul residue with those huge circular eyes of yours?_"

Takezo stared apathetically at Anto.

"**Soul**… **residue? ...** **Anto… I cannot even fathom why you asked that, but I am a Pokémon, not a freak of nature.**" Takezo replied with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Anto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "_Well… I just thought you would be able to detect someone with those creepy eyes of yours. Seriously, according to my head, your eyes start having powers after your kind evolves. Why does your species have such creepy eyes that don't do anything before hand?_"

Anto could have sworn he saw a vein pop near Takezo's head as he folded his arms. "**Are you simply going to insult my specific species, or do you want me to find the female?**"

"_Please do._"

Takezo sighed and motioned Anto to follow him towards the outskirts of town.

As they reached a hill, they both saw a large ruined laboratory in the distance.

"_That's gotta be it!_"

"**Wait,**" Takezo quickly said. "**Her scent isn't heading towards those ruins,**" He sniffed the air several time before becoming tense. "**I think she may have stopped moving!**"

"_Wait, why is that bad?_" Anto confusingly asked.

"**You told me she was in a hurry, so why would she stop?**"

Anto thought about it a little. That Bianca girl he met seemed a little… air-headed; she probably got distracted or something. But if she wasn't, then the only other reason to stop going somewhere in a hurry was… "_Oh…oh no."_

Takezo ran off when he realized Anto understood as well. "**She may be injured, we must make haste!**"

Takezo ran through a thicker part off the road, and Anto followed through. He followed for a while but started to lose sight of his friend as he nimbly navigated through the thickening woods and bushes.

"_Takezo, slow down dude, I'm not that fast!_" Anto told him as he moved faster to keep up with his friend.

"**Oh! Anto, Stop!**"

"_Huh? Why—_" Anto asked just a moment before he ran out of some thick bushes, and found out he was running off another cliff. "_What the heckKKKK!?_"

With a mysterious case of déjà vu, Anto fell down a lesser cliff, or a rather a mildly steep slope, and proceeded to bounce up and down painfully before crashing face first into a tree with a slam.

Takezo, standing on top of the edge of the mild cliff jumped off and slide of the slope.

"_Oh gosh, my nose! Why!?_"

The chipmunk like Pokémon walked up to Anto. "**Anto, how are you fairing?**"

Anto slowly got up and rubbed his nose, thankfully, he found out it was neither broken or bleeding, but it still hurt like all heck. "_Well… all things considered, I think I got lucky… huh?_" Anto's attention was caught by something green on the floor. As he reached down for it and picked it up, his eyes widened as he realized that the hat belonged to Bianca.

"_This is her hat…_" Anto told Takezo as he quickly glanced around. He moved through more bushes and heard some soft whimpers. "_Hey! Bianca, can you hear me!?_" He screamed in his head before facepalming at his own mistake.

Jeez, being mute really was so inconvenient!

"**Have you ever tried using that on a human?**" Takezo chirped. He went ahead of Anto and sniffed the air. "… **There! Make haste!**"

The two quickly made their way to a clearing where they saw a dazed Bianca lying down on the floor.

"_Hey, are you alright!?_" Anto thought in his head, but it didn't seem to work. Not that it seemed like a good idea to scream something telepathically to an unconscious girl, but hey, it's the thought that counts.

Bianca moaned softly as Anto tried to see if she was alright. "Uhh… who's there?"

Takezo, deciding that this part was none of his concern, looked around the area. He still felt something off as he surveyed the area, but he couldn't explain why. He started moving around the clearing as Anto was trying to see if Bianca was alright.

Anto surveyed Bianca; he saw her roughed up, but it didn't look like she had any severe injuries. He didn't notice as he checked her, she was starting to waking up.

Bianca slowly opened her eyes. At first they were just opening and closing; she was still probably trying to re-orientate herself. But she started blathering to Anto, even though she didn't recognize him yet, about what happened to her, "Oww… what happened? The last thing I remembered was taking a short cut…" She finally re organized her thoughts and recognized Anto underneath the orange-red sky. "Hey! You're that guy I met a while ba—ACK! My foot!" She yelped quickly.

Anto looked over and touched the foot that seemed the most injured.

Bianca flinched at the grip. "OW! Hey!" She yelled.

Anto quickly shook his hands and motioned her to calm down. To him, her left foot didn't feel broken, but at least it must have been sprained.

First, Anto took out her hat from his pocket and gave it to her.

"Ahh! My hat!" She cried as she took it, but a surprised look formed on her face as she brought the hat closer to her face. She suddenly sniffed her hat… a lot. "Wow, it smells like—" She turned to Anto and pulled him close and started sniffing him, which caused him to blush for having a girl smell him. She let go and smiled cheerfully, "Wow! You do smell like berries! Thank you for picking up my hat." She cluelessly smiled at him, unaware that she just made his heart miss a few beats.

Anto learned something new that moment: he was terrible with girls.

A fact that would haunt him for who knows how long.

"**Anto,**" Takezo called out, much to the relief of Anto, and pointed over to a very large bush. "**This bush over here smells like metal.**"

Anto stood up almost too quickly, and went toward his friend's object of attention. As he came closer to the bush, it really looked… unnatural. Anto touched the bush, and quickly his eyes widened. "_This isn't a bush, it's a camouflaged cloak!_" Anto 'grabbed' the bush and removed the surprisingly large cloak.

Beneath the cloak was a large, powerful looking hover bike. Its engine was massive, and its design almost looked like it was somehow like a large monster truck engine strapped in front of a spiked wheel. It had a passenger seat, but it looked to be held up with hover technology.

"Wow, is that your bike?" Bianca asked as she started at the thing. Anto shook his head at her before turning back to the bike. It didn't look like there were keys left in the ignition this time, so riding it would be out of the question.

"**Can you drive this one?**" Takezo asked.

"_No, there isn't a key._"

Takezo shook his head. "**Shame, it would be much easier to move Bianca back to the Pokémon Center or safer grounds with this. As well as getting to the others quickly.**"

Anto inspected the bike's body; he couldn't help but feel this also looking familiar. As he continued viewing the machine, he noticed something off with the seat of this bike.

Anto motioned Takezo over and pointed to the seat behind the driving handles. "_Hey Takezo, I think the seat can be opened… think you can force it open?_"

Takezo nodded and took out his left palm. He comprised it of dark energy, showing that he was using his Assurance attack. He placed his hand around the area where the lock was, and a snap sound was heard, indicating that Takezo simply destroyed the lock.

The two opened the seat and saw a lot of wires and other components beneath it.

"Hey wait, are you guys stealing someone else's bike?" Bianca cried out.

Takezo and Anto looked at each other as they realized what they were doing.

Anto responded to her by shrugging his shoulders, but he turned back to Takezo. "_Wow, she's right, why are we trying to steal this bike again?_"

"**We will pay for the crimes later. Right now, we must forewarn the others of your information on the snag machines!**"

"_Oh right, but can I borrow your stick for a sec?_"

"**Why?**"

"_I'm going to draw on the dirt, so I can try to explain to that Bianca girl._"

Takezo held his sword endearingly after hearing his friend asking him to use his weapon as a form of rudimentary conversation tool. "**… Fine…**" Takezo gave up and tossed the small mini sword to Anto. "**Break it, and you will suffer for it.**"

"_Like I'm going to risk your wrath over a stick._" Anto told him before coming back to Bianca. He drew on the ground and wrote in small letters: "Look, it is very hard to tell, but I need to help a friend, so I'm 'borrowing' this bike. (again)" He noted that last word to himself.

Bianca read what Anto wrote down before lifting her head at the boy. She seemed to start at him until it finally clicked with her. "You… you can't talk?"

Anto nodded. He saw the look of confusion in her eye and was expecting another repeat of the same questions.

However, a loud mechanical sound came to life and interrupted a potential conversation. Bianca and Anto looked back to see the massive Bike started floating already. Anto glanced toward the seat and saw Takezo tangled with the wires beneath the opened seat latch.

"_You can hot-wire a hover bike!?_" Anto stared in disbelief.

"**Excuse me?**" Takezo asked as he moved wires around himself. "**I simply misinterpreted my footing and slipped into the wires here. Please assist me out!**"

Anto was about to go help, until Takezo jerked hard to the right, pulling wires that caused the hover bike to turn and roar to life as flames burst out of the pipes… it ended up stopping as it faced Anto and Bianca.

"Umm… I don't like how that machine is staring at us…" Bianca slowly mentioned.

Anto agreed, but he hated himself as he crept very slowly towards the bike. "_Takezo… don't… move… I'll get there quickly, but don't make another sudden movement… OK?_"

Takezo stopped squirming and closed his eyes. He was planning to try and meditate until Anto came to him. However, before he could reach a meditative state, the wind picked up and blew a leaf into his nose.

"_You have got to be kidding me._"

Takezo twitched, causing the machine to roar louder. His nose started to itch, and his eyes closed and became watery.

"_Come on Takezo, don't give in!_" Anto shouted words of encouragement mixed with traces of desperation.

Unfortunately, no matter how disciplined the little samurai was; he was no match for simple biology, "Paa… PAAA! …**PAAA**!" His gasps became louder as he tried to fight back the coming sneeze with all his might, each time the machine would grow louder and edged closer to the two children in front of it. "…Paa…"

Thankfully, Takezo relaxed and resisted the urge to sneeze. Both Bianca and Anto also sighed at the relief of the event.

"Well, that could have gone worse!" Bianca cheerily said. Anto turned to her with a shocked look in his face before hearing—

"**RAATT**!"

Takezo sneezed.

The sudden jerk of the Pokémon's whole body pulled the wires of the engine, allowing it to launch itself at the two children at charging speed. Anto, despite screaming cursing words he didn't even know he knew in his mind, quickly did what any logical person would do: he lifted up Bianca and tossed her into the passenger area of the hover cycle, shooting her in before getting slammed by the thing...

Wait... what?

He got caught between the area between the driver and passenger that rammed into him, and the mechanical powerhouse dragged all three of them down its speeding path.

"**Aannttooo!**" Takezo yelled. "**Myyy blaaaddeee!**"

"_Oh sure! Why, I'm fine too-no broken bones or anything-just a sharp pain in my stomach, thank you VERY much for asking!_" Anto mentally yelled back to him and dropped the blade into the wires with him. Afterward, he quickly tried to get up and handle the steering handles from where he was.

He swerved madly as he avoided trees, bushes, trees, bushes, rock, bushes, Pokémon, more trees, more bushes, and even more tress. Did we also mention Bianca was screaming that whole time as well?

"_Why are her lungs so healthy!?"_ Anto complained as he finally positioned himself better to handle the bars while Takezo finally freed himself.

Takezo jumped to the passenger seat, but not before putting down the other driver's seat. "**Anto, I fixed the seat. Drive this blasted machine!**"

Anto did what he was told and jumped into the seat. Finally, things were looking up, and they haven't even crashed into anything yet—

"I think you're about to jump off a ramp!" Bianca yelled as she pointed to some oddly mossy stone ramp.

Apparently, if you flirt with gravity, gravity get's clingy.

"**Instead of acknowledging this eerily familiar scenario, step on the brakes, Anto!**" Takezo yelled.

Anto tried, but the machine didn't respond. Some of the wires that were pulled didn't give complete control to the driver as of now. But that didn't cross Anto's mind, no, what crossed his mind was along the lines of 'It's only been two freaking days since I last threw myself off a cliff with the last stolen speeding vehicle! How the freak does this happen twice!?'

Both Takezo and Bianca yelled madly as they were all thrown into the air. Bianca held/crushed Takezo as they fell due to the laws of physics.

They felt themselves go vertigo as they all flipped and twist several times before finally stopping… right between two large groups of armed Pokémon and Humans.

"MY BIKE!" An angry and feral like yell caught the attention of the trio as they turned to see an angry blue coated teenager with an Espeon and Umbreon.

Takezo once more surveyed the area before saying, "**Anto… this… doesn't bode well.**"

"_Aw sugar honey ice tea._"

"A-Anto!? What are you doing here!?" Anto and Takezo recognized that voice and followed it to see Tracey along with his Scyther. Anto shrugged his shoulders simply because he had no way of physically communicating what had happened to him in recent events.

"Espeon, knock those idiots out of the Hover Cycle!" The blue teen cried out.

"**With pleasure, Wes.**" The eon Pokémon nodded before making his eyes glow toward the passengers, specifically the driver. But his eyes widened in surprise, and he quickly jumped out of the way of being hit by a rock, stopping his attack before he started.

Wes, the presumed trainer of the Espeon to Anto, looked to see where the stone came from and saw Takezo holding his blade in one hand and tossing another stone in his right hand.

"**I suggest not aiming for my friend, otherwise, I would have to be your opponent,**" Takezo chirped. "**And considering I am in a rather annoyed mood that would be very unwise.**"

"Bianca!? What are you doing there!?" Two voices from the opposite side called over.

"Ah! White, Black! Did you find the Dream Dust yet?" Bainca asked.

"Bianca, get out of there! It's dangerous!" White cried out. "And who is that guy your with?!"

Wakin, leader of the frontier group of Team Snagem, shook his head disappointingly before opening his megaphone. "Alright you thieves, you've got the count of three to get off our property before we blast you to kingdom come."

Anto looked over to Wakin and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw the machines behind him in the distance. (Wakin: One!)

Anto gripped the handles tightly and noticed that the engine was still on. His mind raced; he quickly glanced at Bianca and bit his lip. He really didn't want to do this, but he was running out of time.

"_Takezo?_"

"**Yes?**" The Pokémon replied, unmoving his glare at the Espeon and now the Umbreon. (Wakin: Two!)

"_Cover Bianca and I_." At that, Anto hit on the gas and made the machine roar to life. He turned the bike to run straight towards Wakin.

"Thre—Jeez!" Wakin cried as he, his Gloom, and other members quickly got out of the way. However, several blurs quickly went after the speeding machine.

Officer Jenny was surprised at the whole event, but she finally saw a perfect opening. "This is our chance men, Attack!" She yelled and all officers quickly charged at Team Snagem and their grunts.

Chaos ensued.

"Go Aipom! Stop that crazed kid!" a grunt cried out to his Pokémon. The small purple monkey launched itself towards Anto's front, but was immediately knocked back out by a wooden stick.

"What are you doing!?" Bianca screamed as she avoided random fires of Pokémon attacks.

A group of grunts sent a collection of rock Pokémon to bar Anto's path.

Takezo swatted away a Tailow before looking towards the blockade ahead. "**Anto!?**"

Anto gripped the handles tighter. He could simply turn, but at the speed he was going, he might cause the whole ride to flip over again, and he was not going to risk that a second time considering he was lucky to land right side up the first time.

Breaking was completely out of the option, due to the fact it still blasted didn't work! This still applied to the first rule since he would need the break to slow down and turn.

Anto exhaled in defeat, there was only one option left if he couldn't stop or move.

"_Sorry, Takezo, the brakes still don't work… but the acceleration does!_"

Takezo's already huge eyes widened even further. "**Wait, what do you meaAAAAA!?**" He yelled again as Anto sped of in greater velocity than before by forcing the accelerator.

Everyone in the blockade eyes widened in horror, both Pokémon and human alike when they saw that the kid showed no signs of stopping, instead, it showed he was actually moving faster.

"What the!? That kid's insane!" A grunt cried out from the blockade.

Anto floored the gas and made it go even faster. At the fear of impact, all the rock Pokémon and their trainers, quickly moved out of the way by instinct and allowed the machine to speed past them.

With them gone, Anto and Takezo had a clear line to all the rows of large Snag machines in the distance. Some of them started to already start cranking up.

"**Are those the snag machines?**" Takezo asked.

Anto nodded, but then he loosened his grip on the handles. "_Takezo, I'm going to ram this into the machines! Help me with Bianca—_"

For some reason, the entire bike suddenly stopped and both Takezo and Anto were thrown out of the bike!

Bianca jerked back and forth in the passenger seat. "Ahh! Are you to all right!?" She cried out. However she noticed some kind of odd glow around the edge of the bike around her.

"_Ugh… what hit us?_" Anto grunted as he stood back up.

Takezo stood up as well and drew his blade. "**It was them…**" He spat before taking a fighting stance.

Behind them were Wes, Umbreon, and Espeon walking up to them. Espeon's eyes were glowing and keeping the bike from moving.

The blue clad Snagger looked over to the row snag machines, then to his bike which looked like it was going to be used as a ramming device. "… That's impossible…" He said. "There's no way you could have known about the Snag Machines…" He removed his visors and showed a very hardened glare to Anto. "Who are you?"

Anto couldn't help but smirk. He got back up and thought in his head, "_Trust me, I wish I knew._"

Wes glared at Anto. He raised his arm which signaled his Umbreon to charge right for him.

The black Pokémon jumped and was going to land a Bite attack right for Anto. However, a blur intercepted Umbreon and forced him back.

"_Thanks, Takezo._" Anto told his friend as Takezo prepared himself in front of both pair Pokémon.

"**Do not be so quick to praise, it's a two on one in this situation…**" Takezo chirped.

"_Then let's not give them a chance to capitalize on their advantage, use Assurance on Espeon!_" Anto pointed.

With fierce speed, Takezo launched himself with a dark palm towards the psychic Pokémon.

"Espeon, Reflect!" Wes cried out quickly, making the Pokémon form a kinetic wall to prevent the attack from landing. Takezo hit the wall, but then instantly back flipped several times and landed back in a safe distance.

Wes was not going to let that thing get another hit off. "Umbreon, Bite!"

As the other twin came charging at Takezo, Anto gave Takezo command to counter. "_Use Cut in an upward motion!_"

Takezo stood his ground and tightened his stance. He gripped his blade below his waist and waited for the attack.

Wes saw the odd stance immediately, "Umbreon, back off! Espeon, Confusion on Patrat!"

Anto heard that just as fast. His mind raced quickly, and then he noticed the particular typing of the two Pokémon. "_Takezo, chase after Umbreon, hurry!_" He linked almost instantly after Wes's command.

In that moment, Takezo and Umbreon quickly switched situations. The moment Umbreon stopped his attack and tried to move out of the way, Takezo charged right for him, making them both within arm's reach.

Espeon launched the attack, but it was quickly cancelled with Umbreon being in the way.

Wes was startled by that—no, with this battle in general. He was sure that his Pokémon were of a higher level, (Wes: Grr! Umbreon, Bite!) yet there was this really peculiar trainer and Pokémon standing toe to toe with them despite being in a huge disadvantage. (Takezo slid beside Umbreon and started riding him, punching him on the head as he did) There was also the fact that the 'trainer' in question had not even spoken a word or a gasp to his Pokémon, but there was no way a Pokémon could be so coordinated even in 2vs1.

There was also the fact Wes couldn't help but feel impressed at the display of moves that Patrat just performed. One of the most common Pokémon in the Unova region, and this one was able to perform a dark type move like Assurance and was very nimble. There was also the curious fact that it could wield a weapon of some sort. 'It must be a bred Pokémon. There's no other way to explain its surprising move set… in that case…'

Wes grabbed a Pokéball with his left arm and it started to glow under the wiring of his machine.

Anto recognized what that was. "_He's charging a Snagball, you gotta avoid it!_"

"Umbreon, tumble around and use Bite!" Wes pointed. Umbreon fell to the ground, but Takezo had to jump off the dark Pokémon to avoid getting chomped by his fangs.

Seeing the Patrat finally away from Umbreon, Psychic attacks could now connect. "Espeon, Confusion to snare the Patrat!" Wes cried. Suddenly, Espeon locked down Takezo and lifted him to the air.

"_Takezo, no!_" Anto cried as he saw Wes threw the ball to him.

"Oshawott, Water Gun!"

A burst of water slammed into Espeon and canceled the psychic lockdown, which allowed Takezo to spin his blade and slam the Pokéball into the ground.

Anto and Wes looked to where the water attack came from. Bianca was still on the seat, but it looked like she brought out her Pokémon. "I don't know what's going on, but that's not fair how you gang up on one Patrat!" she cried.

Wes glared at her, which caused both Bianca and her Oshawott to step back, but Takezo slid between them, blade ready, shortly followed by Anto. Anto gave a nod of approval to Bianca before turning to Wes.

"Activate the Snag Machines!" A grunt cried out. Anto looked over and saw the large machines launch a large amount of charged Snagballs onto the police force.

"Ah! Stoutland!/Liepard!?" He heard police officers scream in the distance as they cried out for their partner's mysterious disappearance.

"No way! Those machines can steal other trainer's Pokémon!?" Bianca cried out in horror.

"Yes… but the question was how that boy over there knew about them," Wes pointed over to Anto. "You were aiming for them from the start, how could you have possibly known…" His voice trailed off as he saw the shine from Anto's pendant. His stoic and angry expression died out, replaced by a face of pure shock. "… You're one of **them**?!"

Anto's eyes widened. "_What did he mean by that!?_"

"**Anto, I don't know what he just said, but we have to stop the Snag Machines! Their turning the tide of battle to their favor!**" Takezo yelled.

Anto clenched his teeth. They needed some way to get to those machines, but this Wes guy was getting in their way, charging another Snagball, and more grunts were finally backing out form the fighting and starting to head to Wes to back him up—wait… what was that about a Snagball?

"_Takezo, he's charging another one!_" Anto cried. Takezo tensed and prepared for any tactic to attempt him from being hit.

However, Wes had a different plan, 'The way he and his Patrat stood in front of that girl…' he smirked at the Patrat before looking right for the… Oshawott. 'Let's test this out!' he threw the Snagball right for the water starter.

"**Whaa!**" The Oshawott cried.

"**No!**/_No!_/Oshawott!" They cried.

Takezo gritted his fangs and jumped in front of Oshawott before the ball could reach him. Then it made contact…

…

"Huh?"

"…_W-wha?_"

"WHAT!?"

The Snagball… just bounced of Takezo.

"How did you do that!?" Wes cried in disbelief. "The Snag Machine allows any Pokémon of a trainer to be caught!"

Anto was surprised, until he remembered a rather crucial detail between Takezo and him. "_Oh right… I never 'officially' caught you in a Pokéball._"

Takezo turned to Anto. "**Snagballs don't work on wild Pokémon?**"

Anto shrugged his shoulders. It looked like the day was saved due to hindsight. Who would have thunk?

"Snagger Wes! We're here to assist you!" Several grunts with a handful of Pokémon came behind him.

But then again, saved only applies after said trouble is finished, and this was far from over.

Wes simply shook his head, "I don't know how you did that, but I don't care, sick them!" He commanded as he pointed to Bianca and Anto.

"Oh no you don't!" Out of the sky, Black dropped between the two.

"Black!" Bianca cried out.

The young trainer smiled back at her before turning to face Wes and the other grunts. Out of the sky as well, a Braviary landed next to Black. "Anto, right?" Black asked as he said in a soft tone only their side could hear.

Anto was surprised to hear him say his name, but he nodded to confirm his question.

"I was told by Tracey who you are. We were wondering what you were doing charging head first into the enemy until later a volley of Pokéball stole our own Pokémon. Then we realized that you were aiming for whatever machines could do that from the start. The others are being pushed back, but they were able to send me here to help you two… got any ideas how to stop those large yellow machines?" Black asked.

"What are you nimrods doing there!? Make your move! Or are you too scared?!" One of the grunts jeered.

Anto moved to Bianca and quickly lifted her out. "H-hey!" She yelled before being put back down. Anto then slammed his fist into the engine (it hurt him a lot more than he thought it would.) and the engine came back to life.

Anto, held out hand out in pain as he screamed in his head. "_Oh jeez! That hurt!? Why the heck did I think that hitting the machine would work!? And why DID it work!?_"

Little did he know back then, Anto found an odd answer to his rhetorical question later on.

"Oh no, not this again!" Wes cursed as the familiar scene was a bout to play once more.

Anto and Wes glared at each other. The two had an unspoken agreement as their glares met, but they had both the same four words screaming in their minds:

_"I will stop__ you_!"

"_Takezo, we need to go on the offensive! Distract that Espeon for me at all costs!_" Anto said as he floored the machine once more.

Wes grunted in frustration, he was not going to let that quiet guy stop their whole operation with _his_ own hover bike. "Don't let him get anywhere near the Snag Machines!" Wes cried as he ran after Anto, he quickly looked to his psychic user and screamed, "Espeon!"

Espeon nodded, but the moment he tried to concentrate, a searing pain was felt all over his body. Namely, Takezo snuck in and launched an Assurance attack to the psychic.

Black understood what he was also trying to do. "Brav! Stop them from stopping Anto! Whirlwind!" He cried out to his Pokémon. The large bird sent a gust of wind that sent them all flying upward.

Over by the large Snag Machines, several grunts were preparing the next batch Snagballs.

"Why are the recharge times so slow on these things?" One of them complained.

"Don't you bozos remember? It takes time to upload the overlock program to these Pokéballs. Snagger Wes' snag machine is the newest model, but it can only charge one Pokémon at a time."

"Pff… at least we'll still beat these cops, I always wondered how we'd fair against an actual police force," He said as he noticed something in the distance. "I mean Orre's police force was just that Pokémon H…Q… Tom? What in blazes is that thing heading right for us?"

"I dunno know, Jacob, but it looks really fast… what do you reckon it is, Beethoven?"

"Stop calling me that! I hate that name! Seriously, why did my mother give me that name?!"

"Why did you use that name in your application form?"

"… Fair point…"

"Uh, guys? I hate to sound like a broken record, but that 'thing' just so happens to BE A CRAZED KID ABOUT TO RAM US! RUUUUUUNNNN!" He wailed as all grunts started running away from the Machines.

"He's going to make it!" Bianca cried as she saw Anto racing closer to the machines.

"Bianca!" Black cried out while he, Brav, Tep, Oshawott, and Takezo were fighting off reinforcements.

"Huh?"

"Don't jinx him!"

"**What!?** (Caw!)" Brav screamed in surprise as he looked up.

"(Tep?)** What's wrong?!**" Tep asked.

Takezo followed Brave's gaze back to the original Whirlwind. His sharp eyes saw that there was a glowing blue color, much like when that Espeon was using… Confusion…

"(Rat!) **Anto!**"

Anto was heading closer and closer to the machines, he had just seen a majority of grunts run away from the machines as he came closer. "_Almost there… I just gotta jump—what the heck is that shadow?_" He turned his head back and saw Wes being catapulted right for him!

"HA!" Wes screamed as he tackled Anto from the sky with great force, and causing the two to get slammed into the passenger's seat. The bike spun out of control rapidly before stopping, and then speeding right back towards the battlefield and away from the Snag Machines.

Anto landed head first head first into the passenger's seat, knocking him out. Wes also hit his head as he landed, but it was lessened due to the fact Anto was first to be slammed in and he softened his landing. Wes slowly got up, his senses re-organizing as he found himself speeding randomly across the battlefield causing both enemy and ally alike to get out of the way of the runaway hover bike.

He quickly turned his head back and saw that the driver handles were unharmed. But a bright flash of purple quickly appeared behind him.

Wes looked back, thinking it was a stray Pokémon attack, but he didn't see anything. Not even that fist that hit the jaw of his chin.

"Gah!" Wes cried out as he stumbled back to the edge of the other passenger seat. The new movement had force the bike to turn to start turning left. Wes calmed himself down to see Anto slowly getting up while holding his the part of his head he landed on. "You're still conscious?!" Wes exclaimed.

"_You jerk, did you just tackle me from the sky!? … The handles! I need to destroy those snag machines!_" Anto thought to himself as he looked at the handles, still tilting slightly and now making the Bike start to turn in a circle.

However, Wes quickly swung at Anto's face, which hit and caused the boy to stagger back down and start to bleed from his mouth. Wes pinned Anto down, and once more saw the necklace he was wearing. His eyes glared with rage and some trace of confusion. "What the heck are you company idiots doing?!" He yelled out as he grabbed his collar.

"_Company?_" Anto thought. "_This guy has a clue to who I am?_"

Wes loosened his grip and seemed to calm down. "Oh right, I forgot that you people sell to both sides."

"_What does he mean by that!? Why isn't he stating what I am!? Does he really know something about this necklace!?_"

"Then don't take this personally…" Wes darkly spat as he raised his fist. "It's just business."

"(Cacnea!) **Look out!**"

The two looked over to the attention catching sound that was heading towards them. A Cacnea slammed into the handles again and straightened the bike, causing it to go straight into one direction. The small cactus Pokémon bounced off the handles and landed unconscious right in the free space of the passenger seat.

The change in the bike once more distracted Wes. Anto looked to the green Pokémon with them and mentally told himself this would sting.

Anto grabbed the unconscious Pokémon and slammed it into Wes' face.

He couldn't help but cringe as he saw heard the spluttering sound of something sharp jabbing into skin despite all the noise around them.

"AAAH!" The Snagger wailed in pain and let go off Anto. Anto accidentally let the cactus Pokémon fly back out into the fight, but saw Wes cringing in pain as the some of the smaller spikes were left in his face.

Anto looked back to the handles and quickly looked to see where he was. He found out that he didn't need to worry about driving the bike because they were heading right back for the Snag Machines at increasing acceleration.

Anto made his way and got ready to jump off, but he hesitated when he saw Wes still recovering.

"_He knows who I am…_"

He sighed thinking that this would bite him in the but one day.

Anto grabbed Wes' collar before bringing them both out of the speeding hover bike. They both rolled off the ground; Anto looked back up to see the Bike ramming into the first machine and exploding… then instantly making all the other machines explode simultaneously. The blast power sent both of them flying into the woods.

Anto saw his world spin and started losing consciousness again.

Before the darkness could completely block his sight, he could have sworn he saw something... strange.

"_Well, well kid… that was… ENTERTAINING… I think I'm going to like you._"

* * *

[Later.]

Anto slowly opened his eyes. Every part of his body ached as he felt his control over them returning. The last thing he remembered was… making the line of Snag Machines blow up…

Anto stood up, even if his brain pleaded for him not to. Anto then noticed that Wes was unconscious behind him, and they had fallen somewhere lower than the battle field, probably one of the old underground labs of the Dreamyard. Anto noticed that he was nearby some stairs that lead back to the surface.

Anto also noticed that it was surprisingly quiet. After all the clatter and noise from the battle, he was surprised he could easily hear his own thoughts.

Anto slowly limped his way up the stairs. When he came out, he saw that it was already late at night. Once more, the night sky shined beautifully; Anto stared into the skies and felt the pain subside and weaken.

"_How long was I out?_" He wondered.

"**Anto! There you are!**" A familiar and caring voice of a Patrat cried out loud.

"_Takezo?_"

"Anto! Guys, he's over here!" Anto looked over to see Tracey, Black, Bianca, some girl he didn't know, The Striation Gym Trio, Officer Jenny, and Takezo running towards him.

"Anto, you're all right!" Tracey exclaimed before sighing in relief. "Thank goodness."

"Erm…" Bianca with some kind of brace on her leg now which helped her to stand, bowed her head. "I am so sorry! I didn't know you were mute! I just assumed you were one of those people that had a really squeaky voice and were like totally ashamed of it! Like that one time when I was watching a sitcom with my parents—"

"Bianca, let's not get too ahead of ourselves," The other girl gently interrupted her. "My name is White, it's a pleasure to meet you. And thank you for trying to care for Bianca, she... means well…"

"That was some explosive and fierce flavors you showed there!" Cilian cried out with his brothers nodding in agreement. "If it wasn't for you Anto, we might have had our own Pokémon stolen! Such a dark thought to think."

"Yeah!" Black passionately agreed. "Team Plasma was one thing, convincing other people to release their Pokémon, but Team Snagem were just brutes!" Black screamed before smiling then punching Anto in the shoulder. (Which hurt a lot for the still aching boy.) "But I have to admit, you were way cooler than I thought! I always wanted to meet the guy that shut up that jerk Ghetsis." He chuckled lightly.

Anto raised his brow at that. What did he mean by shutting up a guy named Ghetsis? Wait... that sounded familiar... didn't one of those cultist scream that name when he ran over that weird robbed guy?

Oh.

**OH**.

At that point, Officer Jenny had her say, "Well, I could arrest you again for stealing another motorized vehicle…" Anto tensed up and started to sweat. "But I'll look over it since it belonged to the bad guys. Consider us even for returning the stolen Pokémon back to my men. But, if I recall the story from Bianca and Black, you were blown away with a high level Team Snagem member…"

Anto tilted his head as she said this.

Officer Jenny blinked and rubbed the back of her head, "Right, perhaps I should explain what happened after you destroyed the Snag Machines: all of our Pokémon were returned to us after the Snagballs that contained them were destroyed. With their back up gone, their leader, Wakin ordered a mass retreat, before bringing out several dozen Voltorbs, and ordering them to self destruct. The extra large explosions allowed everyone of those idiots a quick getaway…" Officer Jenny disappointingly said. "Still… despite injuries, everyone was accounted for and we were able to drive team Snagem out of the Dreamyard. So, did you find this Snagger Wes when you woke up?"

Anto thought about it for a minute. On one hand, he could just say he was down below these stairs… but…

"_Oh right, I forgot that you people sell to both sides._"

That… Wes… knew something about his necklace... a Company? Anto considered trying to let them catch him and later interrogate who he was and what this 'Company' was… but his head ached. He could have sworn his head was screaming something else about Wes. Random words popped out in his head, all coming together to form a sentence that felt so foreign in his own mind:

**The redeemed thief shall pierce the Shadows and return the light.**

Where did that come from? Should Anto trust such vague words?

"…" Anto shook his head, indicating to the others he had no idea where Wes was.

"So you don't know where he is?" Officer Jenny asked, a little dejected.

Anto nodded.

However, a piece of his mind will have to reflect deeply on that... when he wasn't feeling so tired and weary. Still, he can't help but not think ill of the boy who slugged him in the face. His eyes didn't really seem evil at all, but they looked... hurt.

No, Anto was still a bit disoriented, he'd really have to think about this later.

"… It's alright, we still need to check you up. We'll bring you to the medical tent and patch you up. You've earned a good rest after this debacle." She stated as everyone crowded around Anto and talked more about their battles and what they did during Anto's fight.

…

"Why?"

Wes asked as he stood back up, hearing the entire conversation as it first started.

"He was mute? But that doesn't explain how his Pokémon… and even if he was mute, why did he not tell them where I was? He woke up earlier than me? … I just don't get it…" Wes wondered. He looked behind him and saw two pairs of glowing eyes coming out of the shadows: his Espeon and Umbreon, both of which seemed ecstatic to find their trainer and quickly pounced on him.

With his partners safe and sound in front of him, and being all alone with them, Wes smiled gently before looking up towards the night sky in contemplative thought. "… Anto, huh?"

* * *

[Elsewhere.]

Deep within the forest of route 3, among broken and trashed trees, the destroyed path was being walked upon by several courageous souls.

"I don't like this… the Capture Stylers aren't detecting any nearby Pokémon… which means they all ran away from whatever did this or…"

"Jack, Professor Hastings sent us and others all scattered across Unova. He said that he had a terrible feeling something big was going on here. Whatever did this… whether or not it's connected, we have to stop it in order to protect the Pokémon and people here."

"I know, I know, but we don't want to walk right headfirst into trouble, Summer. Isn't that right, Keith?"

"He has a point there Summers, being careless has cost me and my teammates a lot of grief…"

*Snap!*

"… Wait… did you two hear that?"

"rrrRR**RR**…"

"Get ready, you two…"

"**GRAH**!"

* * *

{**Author Notes.**}

**Hey guys, this is going to be used for a quick explanation why Takezo was unaffected by a Snagball. If you ever played Pokémon XD (or watched it via playthrough) then it shows how Michael only throws normal Pokéballs at the wild Pokémon. Another note was when Wakin explained in the first Colosseum that the Snag machine ****overwrites**** the data and functions of a Pokéball to turn it into a Snagball. So it shouldn't have the same functions a normal Pokéball have, which was designed to be for wild Pokémon only.**

**I thank you for taking your time to read this story and I wish you a good day/night/apocalypse.**


	5. Ep 5: Those Cheaters

**{Author's notes.}**

**Hey guys, trying something new(ish): this character will start off with Anto's P.O.V. This is just an experiment so…**

* * *

Anto's Bizarre Adventure Chapter 5: Getting it together.

"Click!"

"Click!"

No… not here either… let's try uhhh… "_Companies… that have… two colors in their logos…_"

OK...

No, that doesn't work either—stop giving me freaking ads about an Xtransciever! Freaking Poogle! Doesn't this thing have ad block?

"**I thought you explained that it would be easy to find the symbol or artwork on the pendant of yours on this… internet… you speak off.**" Patrat asked me as he held the shiny pendant in front of him.

"_It's a double edged blade. The information I'm looking for has to be specified, or else it will take any information that even relates to the subject. And right now,_" I told him as he handed back the necklace to me. "_The only things I'm getting are information on either Devo Co. or Sliph Co._ _those two corporate titans pretty much run a large percent of the economy._" I finished telling as him before looking over to Takezo who just tilted his head in confusion.

"… **You do realize I have no idea, nor care about the social structure of human society, correct?**" Translation: What the heck are you talking about?

I guess it make sense that Takezo doesn't understand how internet or business works even though he seemed smarter than your average Patrat.

I sighed before I answered him in far simpler terms. "_I need more information._"

"LOOK OUT ELITE FOUR! CHAMPION! I'M GOING TO WIN THE LEAGUE!"

OW! What the heck?! Oh yeah that was Black. He's doing what White and Bianca told me was his 'daily promise.' Yeesh, my head still is ringing; I can only imagine what that effect it would have on beings with sharper and honed senses… you know, like a certain pseudo-samurai next to me?

Ouch, poor little guy. He's clamping his head down really hard. Note to self: be wary of Screech attacks with Takezo, or other sound based attacks in general, they really might hurt him even if he somehow dodges them.

I heard a sound of a door opening and I saw Black enter back into the room with his Pokémon: Tep, the Tepig; Brav, the Braviary; and Musha, the Munna that he saved during the fight with Team Snagem.

He noticed me sitting near the computer as he entered back into our shared room. "Oh, hey Anto! Good Morning, you're up early!" He said cheerily.

I quickly took out another new large sketch pad with a pen and wrote down what I wanted to say to him. "Black, I am not one to judge people's habits, but could you not cause others suffering while your proclaiming madly to the heavens above!"

Black quickly read my words, but he laughed right after reading them. "Haha! Oh Anto, you sound like a poet, or a theater performer,"

Ow! … What the heck? Why was there a sudden pain in my head as soon as he said theater?

Black obviously saw me place my hand on my forehead and asked, "Huh? You alright, Anto?"

Huh, it's gone…

What exactly was that?

As for Black, I simply sighed and nodded to him to tell him I was fine.

But this Amnesia of mine doesn't feel normal… maybe I should wait in a hospital and let them figure out what's wrong with me. Actually, considering my own attempts at trying to regain my memories, that actually seems like a very good idea. Why don't I just do that?

"Well then, alright!" Black distracted my thoughts as he fist pumped to the sky. He quickly came up to me and grabbed my hand. "It's time for training! We gotta find some way to get you into the Pokémon League!"

What? Whoa-Jeez! He is strong!

He was starting to drag me out of the mansion of the Striation Gym Leaders. All of us stayed here for the night after the fight because the Pokémon Center was busy with all of the policemen's Pokémon. Cilan and his brothers wanted to lighten Nurse Joy's load by letting us stay with them.

… Now that I think about, I also remember Tracey explaining to everyone my story. But of course, he only told them pieces of the story; the parts I told him.

Bianca just gaped in shock at that reaction and almost started to cry hearing my story. She seemed to really pity my situation which was kind of nice having a girl care about me like-nostopdon'tentertainthatthought. Focus more on the fact she seemed to ignore all the potentially violent and troublesome things I did or was exposed to.

White wondered who I was to begin with. She said that if I was mortally injured when I was found, wouldn't that mean that someone might have been trying to get rid of me?

But I just shrugged my shoulders; I had no way either disproving or proving I was one or the other.

Black seemed uninterested until Tracey mentioned his idea about getting me into the world-wide telecast in the Pokémon League. Then he was totally engrossed with the idea, he promised to start helping me in order to get there.

This was what we're doing now.

We were allowed to use one of their practice Pokémon battle fields. I stood on the blue corner, while Black stood on the red corner. My only Pokémon was Takezo while Black sent Brav out to face us.

"Alright, Anto, I've been thinking about this all night! Usually, a mute would have almost no chance in even winning a Pokémon battle, but the way Bianca told me how you fought that Jerk got me wondering how you two seem to get along so well in a fight…"

I looked nervously at the back of Takezo's head while he folded his arms and continued to make eye contact with Brav.

Black continued to explain to me, "Takezo is obviously a very unique Patrat, being able to use a sword and being surprisingly strong for his species, but even if he is smart, I wondered how he was able to fight off against both and Espeon and an Umbreon: two powerful Pokémon that are fairly rare in other regions. It was confusing to say the least, my mind was too filled with the Pokémon League to even figure things out until Musha here," He pointed to his Munna floating beside him. "Ate my dreams!"

Ate… dreams? Oh right, Munna and Musharna are Pokémon tied to dreaming. White told me it's pretty much Black's only dream to win the Pokémon League and that he lives and breathes about it to an almost 'obsessive compulsive disorder' extent. (Her words not mine.) Musha must love eating those dreams then.

"From there, my mind blanked as he finally pieced together something," He pointed to me. "You actually **can** communicate with your Pokémon!"

Oh, so he did figure it out… how?

He obviously wasn't expecting me to just stare at him with an unchanged expression. "H-hey didn't you just hear what I said?" he asked a little disappointed in my reaction probably.

I nodded. Well, I didn't really mean to keep it a secret, but things just got complicated when I didn't, so I'm a bit more relived that someone figured it out.

"But it made sense! Bianca said that you and Takezo always seem to understand each other despite you not talking, and I remembered how all the way in a different region, I read an article about a Brain Frontier named Annabelle that had the ability to talk to other Pokémon without saying a word! So the only way you two would still act so close was if you had that ability! Aren't I right!?"

I just nodded again.

"... That's so cool!" He shouted then he started blathering at the speed of Bianca. "Think of all the tactical advantages you could have if you could talk empathetically to your Pokémon!" His Munna clamped on his head without him noticing. "You could have faster commands, trick your opponent, your mute disability is actual an advantage since people will wonder how you give out commands! But I thought you were trying to keep it a secret, but since you didn't act startled, doesn't that mean you didn't know what that was? Maybe—"

Wow, I expected him to be either angry or shocked about my ability, not be jealous of it. I guess we both had odd reactions to each other.

… Wow, he sure is talking really fast now.

And he isn't stopping...

... Umm...

Huh? What was that about a guy named Wilhelm Wundt?

OK, I think this is getting too far, "_Musha, please grab his attention. I need to talk to him_."

"**But his dreams! He's like a magic buffet! … It's like a buffet… that's Magic!**" The way the Pokémon whined was like that of a really small child begging for a shiny new toy.

Black was suddenly going on about tactics about mental warfare and history of something called the black box while I was trying to grab his attention. "_Do it later._"

"**Aww… here goes…**" The pink dream Pokémon sadly said before making his eyes glow.

"OW!" Black cried and Musha went off his head. "What was that for?" He looked to his Pokémon, to which the Pokémon pointed to me and my un-amused face. "Oh right, since you can actually talk to Pokémon and stuff, I figured we'd get to the actual battling! Go, Brav, start us off with Air Slash!"

Wait what!?

*BOOM!*

[Later.]

It turned out that Black was trying to give me a crash course on how battling would work against Gym Leaders and other skilled trainers. (Though some heads up would have been nice!) Learning about other Pokémon, strategy, skill, and etcetera are mandatory if you want to win against a Gym Leader. He told me a lot of tricks and tips during a fight and before and after. He also gave me some information about the Striation Gym Leaders since he already won their challenge.

As for the battle between Brav and Takezo, it was very one sided in Brav's favor. Being a closed ranged fighter, all Brav had to do was keep high and spam Air Slash. Eventually, Takezo got tired and I had to surrender for him. However, let's just say that Takezo and I didn't come out without a constellation prize.

Black gave me a hint in saying that since Takezo was a normal type Pokémon he could potentially learn a good ranged attack if you taught him to from a TM or something else. He told me to keep an eye out for those.

After healing both of our Pokémon, Tracey called us in for breakfast. However, Black asked me a huge favor: not to tell anyone else about my empathetic ability.

I took out my note pad to try question his reasoning, "Why?"

Black looked around, checking to see if anyone was watching. "It will keep everyone guessing and… look, if you really can also talk with Pokémon its best if you keep quiet about it… I can't give you a specific reason, but I think you can help me out with a problem that's been bugging me for a while…"

I don't know what he's talking about, but it seems all kinds of shady. I felt myself rising with anger, anger that seemed more than necessary in this event. I scribbled madly on a note pad while hearing a vague, cruel laughter at the back of my head. I finish writing and show what I wrote down to him. "Black, I don't like being kept in the dark about this… but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt first. If you break it, I don't care how strong you think or want to be, I will find a way to make you pay for it."

Black read it before he chuckled nervously before rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah… sorry about that, but thanks, I appreciate it," He sighed in relief before walking ahead. "Come on then, let's go, Bianca probably eat our share by now."

Ugh, now I feel like a jerk for being so angry at him. Seriously, why did I do that?

I felt someone tugging at my pants and I looked down to see Takezo staring calmly at me. "**Anto, are you alright?**" Takezo asked me.

"_No… I think I got angry at Black for almost no reason… I need to apologize for that; I don't know what came over me._"

"**What did you two talk about?**"

I told him what happened, what Black figured out, what he asked me to do, even about the odd laughter in my head.

Takezo seemed to ponder more about what I said was the laughter in my head. He must have assumed it was a memory of mine because he later said, "**… The more we try to find your memories, the more confusing this seems.**" He pondered with his eyes closed.

…

"**Still…**" He unfolded his arms. "**From what you told me, I'm assuming your memory seems to react to certain stimulants. Whenever you are in a situation, be it small or large, one memory from your life seems to resurface. Yet, they are all randomized; so far, it seems as if your memories that come back are related to your life, but come from different points that are not in any chronological order.**"

"… _That was kind of wordy, but I get what you're saying. That's actually a good observation. So basically, if I keep going on this adventure and face with different situations, then I will eventually remember all of my memories..._" Hold up, does that mean I have to potentially risk my life over and over again?

…

No way, right? I mean, what are the chances of something like that actually happening? Hahahaha…

Pfft, I-I mean, it's not like these situations will always be either awkward or dangerous (sometimes both) in order to stimulate my memories… right?

Thankfully, Detective Takezo continues to analyze deeper into the subject. "**However, I'm still confused as to how you lost those memories in the first place. This 'company' that the Snagger Wes mentioned maybe tied with that odd machine you fell out off. The most curious part of that actually… is the fact that the 'memories' you regained when remembering the Snag Machines only came back up when it was mentioned by the Gym Leaders. Those memories seem different to you because they were actually visions, where other times you would 'hear' your memories. It looks as if your visual and oral stimulants are separated.**"

He blathered a bit again, but he made me realize something; I seem to have two ways to remember something.

My Visual and Audio memories are not always the same.

My memories of a girl's voice are clear, but her image is blurry, and that was when I was looking at the harmonica.

But whenever the Gym Leaders said team Snagem, I received a flash of vivid memories, but no audio.

"Hey, Anto, what's taking you so long?!" Black cried out from ahead.

"**Let's talk about this another time, I think we should go.**" Takezo ended the conversation and walked ahead with me following behind.

When I caught up to Black, I immediately apologized, but he was very easy going and said he didn't really mind before he dismissed it almost too quickly.

I really can't help but wonder what I got myself into...

We went into a large dining hall and saw Bianca, Tracey, and White eating. Bianca cried over and waved to us. "Hefy bwhys!" She said before actually swallowing her meal. "Sorry, hey guys! Come on, the food's amazing!"

"Black, was that you screaming this morning?" Tracey asked us.

"Yes, it was!" Black cheerily explained. He looked around the room but it looked like he was searching for something missing. "Hey where's Cilan, Chili, and Cress?"

"They already left at the crack of dawn to get back to the gym," White explained. "Oh right, Anto, You're going to be facing Cilan later this afternoon with a one on one. Good luck on that."

Huh? 'Good Luck'? The way she said that means…

Gimme a sec… "Aren't you guys going to watch?"

"Oh!" I looked toward Black as he realized something. "Sorry, Anto, but all of us here already got that badge. We were heading to the next city before we all got caught up with helping Fennel and the whole Team Snagem business. But if you keep practicing like I told you, I'm sure we'll meet again in the League."

I'm a little disappointed, but it can't really be helped.

"Don't worry, Anto," Tracey spoke out. "I'll be there cheering you on!"

I gave him a nod showing him my thanks before finally sitting down and enjoying lunch.

[Afterward.]

Tracey and I said our goodbyes to Bianca, Black, and White. They were heading back to Fennel's lab before splitting up as well.

As of now, I was standing and staring at the Striation Gym's entrance. I was starting to have second thoughts about this idea.

Tracey came from behind and patted me on the shoulder. "You'll do great, I know you will." And gave me a boost of confidence.

I looked to Takezo, who took out his wooden blade. I wasn't surprised he was already calm and ready for a fight. In fact, he gave me a reassuring smile.

I finally pushed open the doors and was greeted by Cress and Chili.

Both of them bowed politely. Cress opened up with, "Ah, our guest of honor has finally arrived."

"Allow us a special service as a token of appreciation for what you've done for us and our city." Chili added. The two of them motioned me in like their master, which felt really cool. The lead me to the battlefield where Cilan was standing in the opposite side, composed and showing a rather determined and fierce look.

I couldn't help but smile as his eyes met with mine. It was like he was excited for this fight and I felt myself pumped up for this action.

Takezo jumped into the battlefield, sword ready. If what Black told me was true, he'll use his Pansage in order to fight Takezo. He told me to watch out for his moves and pay close attention the movements and agility of the grass type. Black told me that Takezo should be able to keep up with him, and as long as I keep close range to prevent Cilan's Pansage from using any long range moves, I would win.

Cilan grabs his Pokéball. "Come on out, Crustle!"

What?

Gym Leader say who now?

"(Cru! Crustle!) **HA! Ready to Roll, Cilan!**"

… That's not a Pansage.

"Are you ready, Anto? I know your mute, but I'm not going to hold back any punches! So give me one flavorful battle—huh? … Anto are you alright?"

That lying backstabber!

"**Anto that is not the Pansage you told me we were to fight.**"

"_Kind of in shock, gimme a sec._"

"Oh! Were you expecting me to send out Pansage?" Cilan told me as he snapped his fingers. Before clicking his tongue and shaking his head. "I had a feeling Black might try and teach you some tricks when he and my brother, Cress, had their battle. But this gym focuses on the fundamental principle of overcoming basic obstacles. None of us have a direct type advantage against a normal type like Takezo, but I've paid attention to how he fights: purely a physical fighter. That's something that my Crustle completely shuts down. It may seem unfair, but gym battles are not to be taken lightly! Crustle, Rock Slide!"

Crap! "_Takezo, avoid those things!_"

"**Were you simply expecting me to just stand and let those hit me?!**" Takezo cried as he dodged several boulders summoned from the sky for the sole purpose of crushing him. "**I have common sense to avoid danger, Anto. You are the one that is supposed to tell me when to strike!**"

Err, right, I don't always have to yell dodge… why did I do that? I gotta focus: our first plan was thrown out the window because Cilan had a better strategy. (Cilan: Rock Wrecker!) Crustle was chosen in order to completely shut down Takezo's attack power, (Takezo dodged the larger boulder attack by sliding under several other fallen rocks from the initial attack.) But not his mobility!

"_Takezo, circle around Crustle! Get close to him as possible, but don't attack him!_"

Getting away from those long range attacks are a good start.

Takezo nodded and quickly used the recharge time of Rock Wrecker to close the gap between the two of them. But it looked like Crustle was well raised to quickly recover from the energy for that attack.

Wait, what's that smile on Cilan's face for? …!? "_Takezo, something's coming!_"

"Crustle, Shell Smash into X-scissor!"

Crustle came out of his shell like a bullet and quickly went straight for Takezo, but my warning was enough for my little friend to wield his blade and clash a Cut attack with the X-scissor.

Still, he parried the attack, not the force that came from the attack. The poor guy was pushed a large distance back from the power behind Crustle's launch. Takezo crashed into one of the fallen Rock Slide boulders, but he quickly got back—

Oh, snap his blade broke!

"… **I should have prepared better. It has been a while since I last renewed my blade.**" Takezo calmly said as he threw away the two broken pieces of wood.

He may have been showing off, but that attack really looked like it hurt. Even though the attack was parried, the power wasn't.

"Come on, Anto, this is turning out to be too easy!" Cilan taunted from across the field.

But what can I do? (Cilan: Crustle, Rock Slide Again!) If Takezo tried to get close again, he would just use that stupid Shell Smash—X-scissor combo, but if he's kept too far, he starts launching Rock Slides and Rock Wreckers! Takezo doing fine now, but he's not going to do this forever!

OK, think strategy and adaption to my opponent is Key; Black said I seemed 'moderate' in that department.

"**Anto, he's using the Rock Slides to restrict my movement! At this rate, he shall corner me within a few more usages!**"

Oh that's just not fair! Black didn't tell me about this… and worse of all that 'constellation prize' was just a defensive technique…

Wait…

Oh, I have got to find more creative ways to do this…

But as they say, 'If it ain't broke, don't fix it.'

"_Takezo, there is one thing we can do, but it requires lighting fast reflexes… again._"

"**I'm sensing a repeating pattern of repeating patterns here…**" Takezo dryly called out after sliding right between two boulders. "**But do it anyway!**"

"_Charge right for Crustle!_"

Takezo jumped off, racing towards the bug in the rock.

I quickly glanced over to Cilan, he seemed to notice something was off—shoot—but it looked like he had to take the bait. "Crustle, Shell Smash and X-scissor again!"

Yes! "_Takezo, Detect!_"

Takezo's eyes glowed blue and barely dodged the large swipe radius by the exposed Pokémon by ducking under the X formation.

"_Now, head inside his shell!_"

Crustle swept over Takezo, flying more than he should, and ended up a large distance from both him and Takezo, but that was what I was going for. Crustle was a lot faster without that massive shell of his, but Takezo was still able to slide inside Crustle's shell where he used to be.

"_Alright Takezo, do what you need to do because_ _now the fun part comes: Cilan's next move._"

If I'm playing it right, which I pray to whatever being that I am, he's got one option to take.

"Stealing my shell? That's unique," Cilan complemented. "But now, you're a sitting duck, so we'll take that chance! Crustle, Rock Wrecker!"

Bingo, "_Takezo, Detect!_"

For a few milliseconds, it was really cool to see a pair of intimidating blue eyes glowing brightly inside the dark corners of Crustle's shell before Takezo was seen sliding out just fast enough to barely miss the Rock Wrecker slamming into the Shell.

The surprised look on Cilan's face was a sight for sore eyes. "Wha-what?! But you already used Detect, so the chances of it working again should have dramatically decreased!"

I give him a wide smile. Cilan's stance stiffens since I think he knows that I knew… right?

"Now what's that smile for? Takezo maybe fast, but Crustle is more than powered up enough to overpower him even without his defenses! Crustle, X-scissor!"

Once more, Crustle launched himself to Takezo, faster than before since it's his second time using that Shell Smash boost, but I'm not going to risk another Detect—heck no! I've been waiting for that.

"_Takezo, Cut!_"

Takezo raised his right arm and slashed vertically to clash with the X-scissor. The two attacks clashed again, but this time, we prepared for it!

"(RrrrrRAAATT!) **HhhhyyyYYAAAH!**" Takezo yelled, forcing more power into his footing in order to force Crustle away.

Once again, Cilan, and apparently the audience, were shocked to see Takezo evenly matched in power with Crustle when the first attempt showed that Crustle overpowered the little guy.

"H-how did?" Cilan asked dumfounded.

"_Let's kick him while he's down, Takezo, Swords Dance!_"

I just enjoyed the look on everyone's face when they saw Takezo moving his arms and a small light show of blades moved along with his arms. Everyone seemed to get it now.

"Swords Dance?! Takezo knew Swords Dance? But wait when did he use—oh you sneaky Garbodor!" Cilan cried out with a bewildered smile. "That's why you hid in the shell in the first place, in order to set up Swords Dance! Since Takezo is small, he must have space to perform that set up! But you had me blast away one of my only defenses to protect against it—wow, I'm not even mad that's genius!" He said as he thought of it all.

"_It's only genius if it works! Takezo finish it, Cut!_"

Cilan noticed Takezo charge right for Crustle. There was only one thing left to do, I knew it, and I forced him to do it.

"Crustle, X-scissor!"

Both Pokémon clashed again, but the difference between them was that at two stacks of Shell Smash, Crustle's attack power equaled to one stack of Swords Dance on Takezo, not to mention Takezo has had way more experience in close range combat that probably even a fighting Pokémon.

Lastly, despite seriously boosting both speed and power, Crustle's defenses have plummeted to very low levels despite the type resistance.

A loud thud silenced the battlefield. The fight was over.

Cress raised his hand. "And the winner is… Anto!"

What? Takezo did all the work, I just helped.

I looked over to the audience to see both Tracey and Chili clapping their hands.

I just smiled and walked over to Takezo, who was gasping for breath as he sat down collapsed on the ground. I kneeled over and gave him a smile. "_Good hustle out there, little guy. Next time, let's try ending the fight in one shot-knock out, eh?_"

"**You… let us see you fight… against someone that can shoot… unlimited boulders at you.**" Good to see Takezo's still got his wits about him.

[Later.]

"In honor of you victory, I present to you the Trio Badge showing the proof of victory here in the Striation Gym."

Cool, it's shiny.

"And I also present to you, a Gym Badge Case to keep all of your badges in." Cilan finished.

I happily accept the items.

"Though I need to ask," Cilan looked at me with a confused expression. "How exactly were you able to command your Pokémon without saying a word? With all due respect to Takezo, it seemed rather hard for him to do all of that on his own. Not to mention the fact that I saw him look over to you several times during our fight, like he was also waiting for some kind of command… how did you and Black work around the mute problem?"

I couldn't help but put my index finger on my lips to show him a hush sign. I laughed afterward—well tried to. Still, sound was never the point in laughing… I think.

I said my goodbyes to the triplet Gym Leaders as Tracey and I started making our way to the next city, the next gym, Nacrene City.

I'll keep it a secret for now, of course a piece of me just knows that secrets lead to trouble.

But then again… Takezo did tell me that trouble has an odd way of stimulating my memory.

Huh, guess I'm starting to get addicted to the rush of adrenaline.

I wonder of that's a bad thing?

"**I can't believe I have to fight seven more of those fights…**" Takezo commented as he walked beside us, keeping a fast pace as usual to keep with our long strides with those tiny little legs of his.

"_Ahh don't worry about it, I'm planning to go and catch some Pokémon this time, because apparently just having you for one just isn't challenging enough._"

I smile back at him and he back at me.

It's really nice to have a friend like this, if only i could include Tracey in this conversation.

"So Anto," Speak of the evil, "Think you could tell me your secret in telling Takezo what to do?"

I took out a note pad and a pen. "_Sorry, Tracey, but I promised Black not to tell anyone._"

Tracey seemed a little disappointed, but he doesn't seem too bothered by it. He gave me a stern, almost detective like look. "… Alright, so let's go to Nacrene City. We should get there if we follow the path in Route 3. If I recall, Ash once told me that it was a Normal type gym…"

Hmm… again with this 'Ash'. I wonder, "Hey, Tracey, could you tell me more about this Ash Ketchum? In fact, why do you and Cilan seem to talk about him so much?"

Tracey smiled a huge, dorky smile before telling me one amazing and grand tale.

{Third Person P.O.V.}

Anto listened intently to the tale of how Tracey began his career as a Pokémon Watcher, how he met Ash Ketchum and his friends, and what happened when he met with Professor Oak.

But he didn't just stop there, Tracey told him the individuals who helped save the world with the help of Professor Oak's Pokédex. He told them about a boy named Red and how he became Champion of Kanto and the adventures he and his rivals and friends had.

Anto was able to translate and tell Takezo the same tales as he was being told them as well.

However, little did the group know that they were being followed.

A cautious young boy, wearing a blue overcoat, and followed by both an Espeon and Umbreon were not too far in following that small group walking ahead of them.

…

And little did _they_ know that they too were being followed: they were being followed by someone(s?) who was following them because they were following the original group that the followers were following.

So the follower was following the first follower that was following after the first group because the follower was following the group first, but decided to follow the first follower because he was following them.

Follow?

Good.

Because we're not done with the crazy yet.

Not by a long shot.


End file.
